AI Need You
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Jeremie and Ulrich make A.I. girls to be their friends and after a wish come true, they come to life! Can these boys teach them about the world, or will the A.I.s perfection make Ulrich and Jeremie fall in love? Y U, J A, O OC, W OC
1. Wish I May

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: Hey…here it is. My new Code Lyoko story! Since I deleted one of my other stories (tear) I thought… "Hell…why not?" So yeah…also, I'm not good with computer talk so…yeah. Just go with it. Thanks!_

_This whole story is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing aZn DrEaMeR xD and Poppin' Lacoste and awesome Bighoggi14! You guys rock! I hope it's up to your expectations!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter 1: Wish I May…

A German boy sighed as he roughly closed the taxi door, handing the driver the money through the passenger window. The driver, after counting the money to make sure it was the correct amount, popped the taxi trunk and the teenager lazily dragged his suitcase out from the back.

After closing the trunk, the taxi driver sped away and he heaved his suitcase onto the school grounds. His chocolate orbs laid upon it for a moment and he released another sigh, his heart jumping into his throat.

The thought of boarding school was still new to him and he wasn't very excited to say the least.

He half dragged half carried his suitcase across the soccer field, and reached the front door. _At least they have soccer here._

Soccer was the only thing he was really good at. Some called him good looking with chestnut hair, chocolate eyes and a deceiving smile, but he really did think highly of his looks. His grades were just good enough to get by and he really didn't enjoy sports. Except soccer. That's why his parents sent him to Kadic Boarding School, hoping it would be a good way to help him raise his grades.

He gulped and shaking, opened the door and looked around. The office was right in front of him, so he didn't have to go searching for it. He let himself in and walked to the front counter.

The secretary, a woman about in her middle thirties with short, bobbed, dark brunette hair and green eyes looked up at him for a moment before turning back to the computer.

"Um…hi. I'm a new student here."

She blew a bubble with her bubble gum and sighed. "Name and grade?"

"Ulrich Stern, ninth."

She smacked her gum nosily and typed his name on the computer, printing out his schedule and room assignment.

"Welcome to Kadic Academy Ulrich Stern," she said in a monotone voice. "Your room assignment is 212, on the second floor. You are to stay away from the third floor; those are the girls' dorms. Your roommate will answer your questions and explain the rules."

She turned back to the computer and her game of Bejeweled and he gulped again, picking up his suitcase and leaving the office.

--

Ulrich was on the second floor, but the unusual numbering threw him off. He had been walking around for at least twenty minutes and had been all over the floor at least three times, still unable to find his room.

He stopped a boy in the hall who was walking past him.

"Excuse me…can you tell me how to get to room 212?"

The boy fixed his glasses and stared at the card. "You're new? Well, welcome to Kadic."

He walked a little in front of him then turned around. "Yeah, follow me…for some odd reason 212 is really far away from all the other dorms."

Ulrich smiled and muttered a quiet 'thank you' before following the blonde boy. The boy led him down the hall and around the floor until he came to a room on a small hallway to the side.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. I'm Ulrich."

The boy shook Ulrich's extended hand. "I'm Jeremie. I guess I'll see you around."

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

He watched Jeremie walk down the small hall before turning back to the door. His shaking had laid upon the doorknob and it took him a few seconds to finally turn it. Once open he looked around. A boy with spiky blonde hair was lying on one of the beds on his stomach, singing loudly to music on his headphones. He didn't even notice the brunette boy walk in.

Ulrich put his suitcase down by the other bed, his right arm feeling like Jell-O. He walked over to the other bed and stood by it, hoping to get the other boy's attention.

The singing guy finally looked his way and jumped when he saw him. He pulled off his earphones and looked him over.

"Hi…I'm…I'm Ulrich, you're roommate."

The other teenager turned off the music and smiled a little. "I'm Odd."

Odd sat up on his bed and Ulrich looked closer at his hair. It was…odd. It was spiked up like someone from Dragon Ball Z, and had a big, purple blotch in the middle. He extended his hand.

"Lemme see your schedule."

Ulrich handed the paper over and Odd looked at it. "Well, we have all the same classes…"

Ulrich only slightly smiled at that and took the paper back, looking it over as well. He sighed and set it on his bedside table before collapsing on his bed.

"So," asked Odd, staring at the ceiling. "What got you in here?"

Ulrich sighed. "My dad is a slave driver… He wanted to improve my sucky grades."

Odd nodded. "Same here…just to let you know, it doesn't work. At least, not for me."

--

The next morning Ulrich walked down to the cafeteria, schedule folded up in his pocket. He grabbed a tray and got some foul looking (and smelling) food before turning around to find a place to sit.

Every table had someone already sitting there so he walked over to the table Odd was sitting at. He stood next to Odd until everyone looked up at him.

"Hey Odd…mind if I sit down?"

A girl, whose long blonde hair shone as she put down the mirror she was looking in to fix her make-up, looked up at him disgusted.

"This is the popular table…go find somewhere else!"

Although Odd sent the girl a mean look, he didn't say anything against her.

Another girl, with long ebony locks stared dreamily at him though. _He's hot._

Ulrich sighed and turned away, but she got up and ran after him, grabbing his arm. He turned around and looked at her.

"Don't mind her, come sit with us!"

Ulrich shook his head. "That's okay, I'll find somewhere else."

He walked away and a very pissed off popular girl stood there staring after him with angry eyes. _No one says no to Sissi Delmas!  
_

She stormed back to her table and sat down as Ulrich found a table with only one person sitting at it. At a closer glance, he noticed it was Jeremie.

"Hey Jeremie. Mind if I sit here?"

He nodded and Ulrich sat down. "What's up?" he asked, obviously referring to the fact that the blonde genius was working on the computer. He looked up quickly.

"Uh-it's nothing." He said, closing his laptop quickly. The bell rang and Jeremie hastily stood up.

"I guess I'll see ya later." He said, again hurriedly, and walked out of the cafeteria.

--

"So…if one angle of a triangle is 60 degrees and the second is 80 degrees, what is the degree of the third angle Mr. Della-Robia?" asked Mrs. Shelly, the ninth grade math teacher. She was interrupted as a brunette boy rushed into the classroom.

"Can I help you?" she asked, turning her attention to Ulrich.

"Um yeah…I'm a new student. Sorry I'm late."

She sighed and took his schedule. "Well, welcome Mr. Stern. Take a seat next to Mr. Belpois," she said, pointing to Jeremie. Ulrich nodded and sat down.

Of course, Odd, by this time, had managed to discover the answer to the question by asking the smart girl that sat next to him. So, when Mrs. Shelly looked back at him he smiled and replied: "Forty degrees."

--

The rest of Ulrich's day went on the same way, and so did the next week. He was happy when the seventh period bell rang the following Tuesday. He rushed from the class and down to the second floor, looking around for his dorm. He was still getting used to everything around the school.

He went to turn the doorknob and noticed a rubber band wrapped around it. He shrugged and opened the door.

When he looked at Odd's bed, he saw him making out with the blonde girl from breakfast. When he heard the door open, Odd stopped and looked back at Ulrich.

"Did you not see the rubber band? Can I have some privacy?" His statement was almost a snap, but Ulrich didn't take it personally.

He just nodded and left the room hurriedly. He walked down the hall, hands in his pockets, trying to find somewhere to go.

He noticed Jeremie walking down the hall and walked over to him.

"Hey Ulrich. What's up?" Jeremie and Ulrich had clicked and now hung out all the time.

"Hey…I kinda got kicked out of my dorm, can I hang out with you for awhile?"

Jeremie nodded and they walked into his dorm.

"Hello Jeremie," a female voice said as soon as the door opened. A gasp by the same person followed when she noticed he wasn't alone.

Ulrich looked around for the source of the voice. "Uh…?" was the only thing he could say.

Jeremie cursed under his breath and sighed. "No use hiding it now. You can come back Aelita."

A pop-up came up on his computer and Ulrich saw a pretty, pink haired girl staring back at him.

"Jeremie, who's your friend?"

"Woah! Did she just talk?" Ulrich asked, walking closer to the computer.

"What's going on Jeremie?" Ulrich turned his attention to a stuttering Jeremie.

-- **Thirty Minutes Later** --

"Wow…I mean, I've heard of A.I.s, but I never knew they really existed…" Ulrich muttered, looking back at the almost life-like girl on the computer screen.

Jeremie's story still shocked him. Apparently, this Aelita was an A.I. created by Jeremie. It astounded him.

"You must be a genius!"

Jeremie shook his head. "I like computers."

"Oh come on Jeremie," Aelita said. "Don't be so modest. You're very smart!"

He blushed and looked away.

"You think you could make one for me?"

Ulrich's sudden question made Jeremie freeze. "I-I don't know…"

He was weary but the pink haired A.I. smiled. "Come on, please Jeremie. It'd be nice to have a brother or sister!"

Jeremie blushed slightly again and nodded. "Okay."

He sat down at the chair at his computer desk and typed away on a program. Finally a screen came up with different fields:

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:**

**Intelligence Capability:**

**Measurements:**

**Personality:**

Ulrich looked on in wonder and the genius turned his attention to his friend.

"Okay…just fill out the fields."

Ulrich looked them over. He thought about it for awhile and recalled his favorite name. It was Japanese and meant beautiful.

"Yumi."

Jeremie nodded and typed it in and he moved on to the next one. He already knew the answer to this; it was what he pictured the perfect girl.

"Asian…5'5", short black hair and dark brown eyes."

He looked at the next field.

"Female."

Jeremie all the while typed, entering side notes and numbers which Ulrich couldn't understand.

"What's the next one mean?"

Jeremie looked at it and turned to Ulrich. "I'll fill that out." He typed more and Ulrich moved on.

"Uh…" he blushed at the next one and asked Jeremie to fill it out as well. Since Jeremie also didn't know, Aelita told them the numbers instead.

"Ok…she should be sweet, kind, smart, beautiful, but not a pushover. Willing to have fun…exciting…"

Jeremie typed this out then turned to look at Ulrich and adjusted his glasses. "You've been thinking about this for awhile huh?"

Ulrich didn't say anything and instead found interest in the wall. Jeremie sighed and finished typing it up.

"Okay…it will take awhile to make her and complete the folder as well as a few hours for me to upload the information into her."

--

That night, Ulrich lied in bed staring at the ceiling. His heart raced and he sighed. "I can't wait to meet her…if only she wasn't an A.I…I wish she were real."

Sleep consumed him and it was full of dreams of Yumi, who was real in his dreams, and him, having fun.

He woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, staring at the clock. It was just past four.

"Hello?" he said groggily and grumpily.

"Ulrich…we have an emergency. Get to my dorm now!"

Ulrich sighed and agreed, hanging up his cell phone and sneaking from his room. He knew of Jim, who stayed up all night watching the halls, so he quietly ran down the hallway until he reached his friends room.

When he opened the door he nearly fainted.

X

_Okay, first of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading and now going into my rambles._

_I'm sorry about the way Odd was portrayed in this chapter. It will explain later why he's like that._

_I know that when Jeremie was creating the A.I., it didn't sound very…computery, sorry for that. I'm a slow blonde that's happy just knowing how to surf the internet._

_Any questions will be answered at the beginning of the next chapter._

_Oh, and about the rubber band. I remember hearing it was what someone put on the doorknob to say "keep out". _

_Please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	2. Competition

_Disclaimer: Never gonna happen…_

_Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of update…life's caught up with me and everyone I know seems to be turning a year older. It makes me sad that my birthday is so far away… Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend Bighoggi14 for beta-ing this and helping my computer illiterate blonde self. Anyway, thank you to everyone to read and reviewed! I never expected this story to be so popular. So this chapter will probably be long and hopefully funny. Also, everyone thank Bighoggi14 for this quicker than I thought update for his deal! You better keep to it! And also thank aZn DrEaMeR xD for bugging me to update:P_

_This whole story is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing aZn DrEaMeR xD and Poppin' Lacoste and awesome Bighoggi14! You guys rock! I hope it's up to your expectations!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter 2: Competition

He opened his mouth; no words came out. In fact, he couldn't even blink as he tried to take in the scene in front of him…

Jeremie noticed him walk in and quickly ran towards him, nose bleeding and glasses askew as a desperate and scared look appeared on his face.

"Jer…what happened?"

He could barely push out his words as he stared in the blonde genius' room, his eyes the size of saucers and his heart thumping so loud he was sure that people in China could hear its drum-like beat.

Inside the room a pink-haired girl sat on the bed, smiling widely at the two boys. Next to her was another smiling girl. She was oriental with shining ebony hair and brown eyes. Only problem…they were both naked! And their bodies were perfect; curves in all the right places, proportional in every aspect…they were dream girls!

Jeremie contained his nosebleed and shrugged, scared to move or even breathe. He held in the breath begging to leave for the longest time, finally releasing it.

"I…don't know. Their files and CPUs are still running on the computer…but for some reason, they came right out of the computer!"

Ulrich almost fainted, again. "You mean, these are the A.I.s?"

Jeremie nodded, fixing his off center glasses. "I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself!"

Ulrich pinched his friend.

"Ow! What was that for!"

Ulrich sighed. "Sorry…I thought I was dreaming…"

"You're supposed to pinch yourself!"

Aelita stood up and walked towards him. Jeremie took the same number of steps back, until he collided with the wall.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" she asked, her angelic voice like a song to his ears. She walked closer to him until there were only centimeters between them.

"Do you not like me?" Her face turned sad and her smile turned into a frown. She turned away but Jeremie grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"I do! But…how…how did this happen?"

"I'm sorry Jeremie…I don't know…" she couldn't stand looking at him so she didn't. Instead, she rested her eyes on the other A.I.

She walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the other girl, who seemed content sitting there, taking everything in.

"Yumi?" asked Ulrich, staring at her with expectant eyes. She looked at him and cocked her head.

"Yes?"

Ulrich beamed. "Does she know who I am?" he asked excitedly to Jeremie, who only pushed his glasses up and sighed.

"I was in the middle of running a scan on her CPU and data files to see what she had learned since I uploaded files into her, but fell asleep at the computer while the scan was still running…I never got to see the results…she might not know anything but her name…"

He stopped talking when they heard footsteps in the hall and the muffled voice of Jim, obviously coming their way.

"Quick Ulrich! We have to hide them!" Jeremie whispered frantically.

Ulrich nodded and looked around, seeing the open closet that was practically empty. He ran into it and motioned both girls in. They jumped from the bed and entered and he closed the doors behind them. Jeremie pulled off his glasses and jumped on his bed, managing to turn over and "act" asleep before his dorm door flew open and a very angry Jim stood looking in.

"Belpois, what's going on in here?"

Jeremie, who was used to acting tired or asleep since he stayed up most of the night talking to Aelita and had had similar incidents, sat up quickly and yawned, scratching his head and stretching.

"What's up Jim?" He coated his voice with tiredness and rubbed his eyes.

He looked around, then sighed. "Go to sleep Belpois!"

Jeremie lied back down and heard his door close, then waited until the sound of Jim walking was out of earshot. Then, he bolted back up and ran to the closet, opening it up quickly.

Ulrich practically ran out of the closet and tripped, falling to the floor.

Yumi watched him and focused.

_Distance: 19 inches, Speed: 1 mph, time until impact: 2.534 seconds…_

She tried to run towards him, but wasn't fast enough and he fell to the ground roughly.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically, and Ulrich stood up and nodded.

"I'm fine."

He smiled at her and found himself staring at her beautiful face. Prying his eyes away, he looked to Jeremie instead.

"What are we going to do?"

Jeremie shrugged and sat down at his computer chair. He sighed and rubbed his temples, looking back at the computer screen.

"Did….did we do something wrong?"

Jeremie looked to Aelita and smiled. "Of course not."

Ulrich sat thinking as Jeremie tampered with the computer, trying to discover the source of the problem.

"Hey Jer?"

His friend grunted in reply.

"Do you think you could hack into the school computers from here?"

Jeremie nodded, never once taking his eyes from the screen. "Why?"

"Well, we could say they're new students here…"

Jeremie picked up on the rest and nodded. "That's a good idea. It'll explain things until I can."

He minimized the program and opened another one. He worked for an hour and a half, but finally he turned around in his chair and looked to Ulrich. "There. Ulrich, it's my pleasure to introduce to you our new students, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Stones."

Ulrich smiled, but then they confronted another problem. "Jeremie, do you happen to have any girl clothes lying around? Cuz I know I sure don't…"

Jeremie sighed and cursed silently. "It's one thing after another!"

He sat thinking for a moment, then smiled. "Hey Ulrich? Does Odd happen to have any magazines about? You know what I mean."

Ulrich remembered Odd's secret supply under his bed and nodded. "Why?"

"Go get them."

Ulrich trusted him, so he got up and walked to the door, putting his ear on it to make sure Jim wasn't around. He slowly opened it and crept down the hall.

Jeremie sighed but smiled as well. Sure, these girls brought a lot of trouble, but he knew it'd be worth it.

"Jeremie? I'm sorry for all of this," Aelita said quietly.

"Don't be Aelita."

Ulrich returned, carrying a few magazines in his hands. He dropped them on Jeremie's bed and sighed, collapsing as well.

"Why'd you need these?"

Jeremie picked them up, and one by one scanned every page onto the computer. "It's a program they have…"

He typed a few things in and turned to Aelita and Yumi. "Girls, please initiate program two."

Both girls concentrated and their clothes changed, well, clothes appeared on them. Yumi was wearing a black shirt and pants with combat boots while Aelita was wearing a pink dress.

"Jeremie, you're a genius…" Ulrich noted. He was now lying on the bed, eyelids heavy, and his eyes flickered closed. Jeremie put his head on his desk and fell asleep as well.

"They're cold," the girls replied simultaneously, each covering them up with a blanket. Yumi lied down next to Ulrich and closed her eyes while Aelita slept on the floor by Jeremie… this was going to be a long year…

A very long year.

--

People wouldn't stop staring. It was getting annoying and embarrassing. Ulrich and Jeremie had walked down to breakfast with Yumi and Aelita and every eye was on them, even the teachers'.

They sat down at their usual table, all the while getting stared at. Jeremie didn't like the eyes on him, but Ulrich shrugged it off.

The popular group walked by and the blonde girl, whose name was Becky, leaned over and whispered to Odd, "Who in their right mind would hang out with those boys?"

She stopped at the table, pushing her hair over her shoulder and smiling her perfect smile. "Hey girls, we were just wondering if you were really dating these guys?"

The girls exchanged glances and Jeremie and Ulrich blushed deeply.

Yumi shrugged. "What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand…"

Sissi pushed Becky out of the way and slammed her hand down on the table, making Ulrich's cup topple over, the red juice spilling all over the table.

She glared at Yumi with ice cold eyes. "Listen girl! I don't know who you are or where you came from but listen here! Ulrich is mine so back off!He's mine, it's written all over his cute smiling face!" "

Yumi turned her attention to Ulrich and looked him over. "Yours? I don't see your name on him." She said confused. She was still naïve and new to this world, she had no idea what she was talking about. Of course, Sissi took it as a challenge.

"Well, Ulrich likes me better, don't you Ulrich dear?"

Ulrich looked at her and his smile faded. "Actually, I'm not your Ulrich dear and no, at this moment, I can't stand you."

The look of horror on her face sent him laughing so hard his face went red. Steam looked ready to come out of her ears and she glared at Yumi again.

"Well, I know a way to settle this! We'll have a competition! The winner gets Ulrich."

"But…I don't understand. Ulrich's not a trophy…"

Sissi glared at her again. "Are you scared!"

Yumi stood up and looked her in the eyes. "You're on."

--

Murmurs were heard, rumors overflowing, as Yumi and Sissi stepped onto the blacktop. Yumi stood on one side, with Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita, while Sissi, and her gang of popular kids. Odd, though, was not with them. He was aloof somewhere, hidden amongst the noisy, and already thick crowd.

Sissi turned to Yumi and smirked. "Okay, we're going to do a series of challenges and the winner gets to have Ulrich as a boyfriend."

Yumi nodded, her competitive side showing through. A random set of girls, named Millie and Tamiya, were chosen to pick the challenges.

"This is going to make a great story!" Millie smiled and Tamiya held the camera up, counting down on her fingers to the beginning of the recording.

When she reached one, Millie put on a professional smile and said: "Hello students of Kadic! Today we have a special show in which new student, Yumi Ishiyama is going against Sissi Delmas. The prize? Ulrich Stern!"

The camera did a close-up of Ulrich, who was trying to make himself invisible from the large number of people around. He noticed the camera nearby and hid behind Jeremie.

Tamiya turned the camera to the blacktop and Millie told of the first challenge on voice-over. "First, we're going to see who knows Ulrich better in a questionnaire!"

He wrinkled his brow. _How did they know the answers to the questions? _That of course, unknown to Ulrich, had come from his roommate, Odd, who was questioned just moments before the competition and told to report everything he knew on Ulrich.

Ulrich cringed. Yumi had only been alive for a few hours and didn't know anything but her name and his! He looked frantically to Jeremie, who also looked concerned albeit Aelita smiled.

Millie cleared her throat and, still on voice-over, said, "Question 1: what is Ulrich's favorite color?"

Sissi immediately scribbled down an answer, but Yumi chewed on the eraser. She turned to look at Ulrich and his attire and wrote down her answer.

Both girls guessed green, and got it right. (A/N: Hard, no?) The next question was Ulrich's favorite video game.

Yumi didn't know any video games, so she didn't write anything down. Sissi though, through her stalking, knew his favorite game was Lyoko, a PC game. (A/N: thanks Jenn!)

She got it right and took the lead. Ulrich cringed again, praying over and over that things would work out. He looked to Yumi, trying to get her attention so he could sign or lip the answers to her. However, he only gained a few glares from Millie, while Yumi didn't look over at him. She was concentrating, trying to think of anything Ulrich had said in the last few hours that would help her.

"Question 3: What is Ulrich's middle name?"

Neither girl knew, so Sissi just guessed a random name, which turned out to be Adam. Yumi tried her best to tap into her memory files but knew nothing of his middle name. So she wrote down the first name that came to mind…which happened to be Ulrich.

No point was given, since both answers were wrong and the next question came.

"Question 4: What is Ulrich's favorite movie?"

(A/N: I don't know the answer to this one either, so I'm making it up. Hehe.)

Sissi also knew this answer and smirked as she wrote it down. Yumi sighed and looked at Ulrich, then wrote down her answer.

When they flipped their cards, Sissi had written down "Star Wars" while Yumi had one word-"Ulrich."

Sissi was right and, since she had gotten three questions, she was given one point.

"And Sissi gets one point, putting her in the lead!" Millie announced, the camera turning back to her. "And now we move on to Round 2! Since Ulrich loves soccer, we're going to have a one-on-one soccer match! The first to three points wins!"

The girls walked to the soccer field and Ulrich was told to put the soccer ball in the middle of the soccer field. He gave Yumi a pleading look and walked off the field.

"I hate this!" he muttered to Jeremie. Jeremie nodded, glad girls weren't all over him. Aelita tugged on his sleeve and he turned and looked at her.

"What's up Aelita?"

"What happens if Yumi loses?"

Jeremie was taken aback. "I…I dunno…"

The announcement interrupted him, in which Millie told that the soccer game was about to start. A countdown began, and Yumi scanned the field.

_Area: 543 feet, distance from goal: 271.5, speed of ball: 21 mph._

When the whistle was blown and Yumi took off down the field, kicking the ball. She didn't know the rules of soccer, but she guessed at it and managed to score a goal. Sissi ran down the field, her flip flops snapping behind her.

She was afraid to kick the ball, because she had just gotten a pedicure. She ran across the field until she was afraid of sweating and smelling bad, so Yumi won right away.

"Isn't this exciting? Each girl has one point each, so the next point will be the winner! The next task is a scavenger hunt. You must find Ulrich…"

He was pulled away by two bully-like boys a few years older than himself and led into the school to be hidden.

Jeremie smiled to himself and Aelita smirked. "She'll find him easily."

Ten minutes passed and the two boys came back so Millie started the task. Yumi closed her eyes and used her tracking program to lock onto his heartbeat and took off in that direction.

Sissi followed after her, determined to win. She stealthily followed behind her all the way to the janitor's closet, eager to jump Yumi and steal Ulrich, making everyone believe she was the winner, since she was the REAL winner. At least, that's what she told herself.

Yumi opened the door and Ulrich jumped up from his sitting position on the floor and saw Yumi walk in.

"I'm so glad it was you that found me!" he said, running over and giving her a hug, causing them both to blush…

Sissi walked over and ruined the moment, pushing the A.I. girl away from Ulrich.

"I told you that Ulrich's mine! So back off!"

Yumi glared at her. "But I won, just like we agreed!"

Sissi sighed. "So!" she pushed Yumi down, and she fell roughly to the ground, landing with a thud on her rear. Sissi grabbed Ulrich's arm and dragged him from the closet, just as Millie and Tamiya ran around the corner.

"Well…" Millie stumbled on her words, and looked upon the scene. "I guess…Does this mean Sissi won?"

"NO!" yelled Aelita, pushing through the crowd of people that had already formed around them. "I know Yumi won!"

"No she didn't! I got here first!" Sissi yelled back, glaring at the pink-haired A.I.

"But Yumi won!" Ulrich retorted, ripping his arm away from Sissi and walking over to help the fallen A.I. up.

"I saw it all." A voice from the crowd suddenly said. The crowd grew silent, minus a few murmurs, and a blonde and purple haired boy emerged from the crowd and walked to Ulrich.

"Hey Odd."

"Hey Ulrich." He turned his attention to the crowd. "And I saw Yumi get here first…she's the real winner. Sissi just wanted everyone to think she won."

Becky walked over to Odd and glared at him, then slapped his cheek. "Shut up now Odd! We're popular! And we get what we want! Now tell everyone Sissi really won or we're through!" she hissed venomously under her breath.

Odd looked back at her. "Okay." He muttered back. He turned back to Millie and the camera. "Yumi is the real winner."

He turned back to Becky. "And we're through."

She huffed at him, blowing out her cheeks in anger, then turned on her heel and stormed away, the clanking of her huge, black heels heard echoing down the long hall.

Sissi glared at Yumi. "This isn't over!" and she took off after Becky.

--

"That was an exciting first day…" muttered Jeremie, collapsing on his bed.

Ulrich agreed. "Imagine tomorrow…"

Jeremie shook his head. They had just gotten back from showing the girls to their dorm and explaining some things to them. Ulrich was distraught to leave Yumi alone, but he didn't have a choice.

"Jeremie…since they're A.I.s, they learn on their own, correct?"

He nodded and pushed up his glasses. "Yes, in a way…depending on what happens to them or around them."

"Well…I hope they don't learn to be bitches…"

Jeremie laughed and agreed, and Ulrich stood.

"Well, I guess I better go to my dorm before Jim starts his rounds. I'll see you tomorrow…I've gotta thank Odd anyway…"

Jeremie nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Ulrich walked from his friend's room and down the hall. His hands were jabbed in his pockets and he stared ahead of him, lost in thought.

"I can't wait to see what kind of person she becomes…"

X

_Yeah, bad place to end I know, but it was so freakishly long so yeah…I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry this chapter was kinda boring…more Y/U, J/A, and Odd goodness to come! More Odd later on! No worries there! And he finally dumped that bitch! Hehe, sorry. Anyway, no, she wasn't the OC I was talking about either._

_Thanks for reading! Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	3. Teach Me!

_Disclaimer: Never gonna happen…_

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for all your support! I'm glad everyone likes this story so far. For the only question:_

_Yes, I got the inspiration for the fic from a wonderfully, funny, awesome manga called "A.I. Love You" by Ken Akamatsu. I suggest that everyone should check it out cuz it rocks! There are only 8 manga in the series though but it is super kawaii! Also, Akamatsu has two other series out: "Love Hina" and "Negima!" both are very good so if you like "A.I. Love You" you will defiantly want to check those out!_

_Okay, well, thanks for the reading and reviews! Everyone thank Bighoggi14 for this update cuz I'm WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY behind on our deal… well, thankfully it's finally summer here so updates will come faster!_

_This whole story is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing aZn DrEaMeR xD and ANiMEBUbbLES and awesome Bighoggi14! You guys rock! I hope it's up to your expectations!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter Three: Teach Me

It was the weekend. The kids still at Kadic for the weekend were all outside, playing sports or gossiping to each other in large groups. Sissi, along with the other popular kids, was sitting in the shade on a beach beneath a large tree, talking loudly about how Ulrich really liked her and just didn't want the new girl to feel bad.

Odd was the only popular kid not with the group. He was in his room, listening to his music very loudly on headphones, writing lyrics for a new song. Ulrich wasn't in the room with him either, which didn't surprise Odd, since Ulrich was hardly ever in there.

Ulrich on the hand was in Jeremie's room with the two A.I.s, who were sitting intently on Jeremie's bed talking strangely. Jeremie was about ready to pull his hair out as he sat in front of his computer, typing quickly and reading through the hundreds of letters and numbers.

"What's the problem Jer?"

Jeremie turned to look at Ulrich, removing his glasses and rubbing his temples. "Their language chip has is messing up-which might explain why they are speaking Portuguese."

Ulrich looked at them, raising his eyebrows. "So that's what that was? I thought it was a strange A.I. language or something…"

Jeremie sighed, turning back to his computer to continue trying to debug the chip.

Yumi walked up to Ulrich and sat down next to him. She began talking to him but he couldn't understand anything she said.

He shrugged. "What?" he asked. She looked at him oddly, unable to understand him as well. Aelita called Yumi then began talking to her again in Portuguese. Yumi nodded and sat down next to the other A.I.

"Jeremie, is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Yeah. Take Yumi and go walk around, keep her busy. Since I created Aelita first I can probably fix the problem through her. I'll stay here and keep working with her."

Ulrich nodded and motioned for Yumi to follow. She got up and grabbed his hand, making him blush, and they left the room.

Jeremie turned to Aelita and had his webcam scan her. He had reequipped his webcam so it scanned things instead of taking pictures. Once a scanned version of her was on the computer, he ran a check for viruses on Aelita, not finding any.

"Strange…" he muttered, running a scan on her voice and language chip next. A large red area appeared on the screen and Jeremie identified it as the virus.

He ran a program to eliminate the virus and sat back and waited, knowing it could take awhile. Aelita, by this time, had fallen asleep on his bed, completely covered by his blankets, head on his pillow. He blushed and turned back to the computer.

--

Ulrich, still walking hand-in-hand with the beautiful A.I., left the school grounds, getting many stares by the other students. The boys all wanted to kill him and run off with his 'girlfriend', while the girls wanted to rip Ulrich away and fight amongst themselves with him as the prize.

Sissi was fuming as she saw them walk hand-in-hand. "Ulrich is mine, you bitch!" she muttered under her breath.

She'd get her later. Oh yes, she would…

And as she turned back to continue talking about nail polish and bubble bath with the other girls, a plan was already scheming in her mind.

--

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked, turning to look at her as they crossed the street from Kadic and continued their walk.

She turned and looked at him as well, smiling.

"Can you understand me?"

This time her head went askew as she cocked it and her eyebrows furrowed. Confused, she shrugged her shoulders and muttered something in Portuguese.

"I guess Einstein hasn't fixed the problem yet…"

Sighing, they finished crossing the street and passed a shopping plaza. Ulrich kept walking but Yumi stopped, and since their hands were still locked, it cause Ulrich to almost fall.

He turned back to look at her and saw her eyeing the shops with wonder. Ulrich smiled to himself about her innocence and nodded towards the shops.

She nodded eagerly and went forward, walking into the first one and looking around. She picked up a book and looked at it. It said "Kama sutra" on the front and she opened it up with a blank face-until she saw the pictures.

"Ulrich?" she asked, handing him the book. Not knowing what it was she was reading, he took it and looked at the page she was on-then closed it right away.

"No Yumi…that's bad!" Ulrich said quietly, though he stressed his voice so she'd understand. She watched him intently as he put the book back on the shelf.

"Bad? But…I thought books were good…" she muttered, confusion ringing from her beautiful and soft voice.

"Well, most of them are but-wait a sec…" he muttered.

"Good job Einstein." He whispered to himself, glad to have Yumi speaking English again.

--

Jeremie on the other hand was feeling very flustered. He was now lying in his bed next to the beautiful A.I. and she didn't even know it.

It wasn't like he had a choice though right? Right. He had simply wanted to check on her when she mistook him for a pillow or something and gripped him tightly, pulling him down and hugging him next to her as she slept. And he didn't want to wake her up, especially since she looked so peaceful while she was sleeping.

He tried to wiggle from her grasp, but it was too tight. He pondered whether or not to wake her, but as he managed to turn around in her arms (so he was facing her now) he saw how peaceful and beautiful her sleeping face was and decided against it.

He instead, wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, though his cheeks were so red it looked as if he had spent three days outside in the summer in Texas.

(A/N: I love Texas! Hehe. It's barely the beginning of July and we're already up to like 106 degree weather!)

--

Yumi walked around the store and saw the cover of another book. It was bright blue and called "The Blue Day Book."

Confused, she picked it up and brought it to Ulrich. "Can I read this?" she asked, hope in her voice.

Ulrich, remembering the book from when he was little, smiled and nodded and watched her happily open the book and begin reading. He didn't know she knew how to read, but Jeremie probably gave her that ability on the computer.

He went walking around the store as well, just looking around. Despite the fact he'd been at Kadic just over a week now, he'd never really looked around this shopping center.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called, looking around. When she couldn't see him she began to panic. She looked around and called his name again, getting many stares from the other shoppers.

Ulrich heard his name being called and went back to her, and she was so happy to see him that she hugged him tightly. The on-lookers kept saying things like, "Awww…" or, "They're such a cute couple," and things along those lines.

"What is it Yumi?" Ulrich asked, after the crowd around them had left. She looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Will you teach me?"

He took a step back. "W-what?"

"I wanna learn everything I can about Earth!" she said happily.

Ulrich sweat dropped. "Do you know how long that will take?"

She pouted, which gave Ulrich goose bumps. "Please Ulrich!"

He caved. "Okay. Where do you wanna start?"

She looked around and saw another book. She picked it up and examined the cover: it was a picture of a woman sitting by a man in front of a fire. He had his arm around her and she was lying on his chest.

Confused, she handed the book to Ulrich. "What are they doing?"

He smiled. "They're in love."

"Where's love?"

He had to hold back his laugh. "No, they love each other."

"Love…what's that?"

"It's when you feel strongly about someone and every time you're near them, your heart speeds up and you're always happy…"

Yumi thought about it for a moment. "Ulrich…I love you!" she said happily.

Ulrich took a step back, his cheeks growing dark crimson.

"No Yumi…not those feelings. We're friends. Love is really complex. I can't really explain it. You'll just have to learn what those feelings are on your own."

She seemed a little disappointed but smiled anyway and put the book back before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the store.

_I…don't understand…I know I love Ulrich. What feelings is he talking about? I'll just have to prove I love him!_

She thought to herself. They went walking through the park and Yumi saw a couple making-out on a bench. She tapped Ulrich's shoulder. "What are they doing?"

He looked at them and smiled. "They're kissing…it's what you do when you love someone."

Hearing that, she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He blushed and put his hand over the spot before realizing how stupid he looked. He didn't understand what she was doing but he went along with it anyway.

--

An hour later Aelita woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. The first thing she noticed was that she was really warm and the second was that Jeremie was holding her.

Her cheeks went warm and she didn't know what to do. Her first impulse was to push him away but she didn't want to lose this tranquil feeling she was having. Her heart was beating very quickly and she began to sweat. Her heart, though beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings, felt light and carefree as she looked down at the sleeping boy.

Her hand immediately went to his beautiful blonde hair, though she didn't know why. She wanted to draw it back but didn't and she began to play with his soft hair with a smile.

Realizing what she was doing though, she immediately jerked away. She managed to dislodge her body from his arms and walked across the room to find her shoes. She pulled them on and left the room so he could sleep.

She walked down the halls looking around with wonder. Everything about this world was just like Jeremie had described it during their conversations. Her favorite part was sunset, when the colors of the sky were so beautiful and full of emotion unable to be copied by a picture on the internet.

A boy with brown hair approached her. "Hey, you're that new girl, Aelita, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You're cute. There's no way you're really Jeremie's girlfriend, right?"

She flinched at the question. "I…don't understand what you mean."

He smiled. "I'm Theo. Are you hungry?"

She went to shake her head but her stomach growled loudly. Embarrassed, she lightly nodded. He smiled.

"Let's go get some food."

She nodded and followed him, not understanding what was really going on…

X

Ulrich was still blushing as they walked. They crossed a street and came to a mall. (A/N: Yes, there are a lot of shopping places around but it is a boarding school so they'll get a lot of business if they build nearby…)

"Ulrich, what's in that building?"

"More shops."

Yumi smiled, opening her mouth to ask if they could go in. She wanted to learn everything she could about the real world, and she hoped Ulrich would teach her.

"We can go." He answered before she even asked the question. She smiled and dragged him in after her, looking around for where to go. The first store she saw was Hot Topic so she went in.

"It's dark in here…" was the first thing she muttered. Ulrich smiled, looking around. He had never been in here before.

She saw clothes and decided to look at them. She pulled a shirt down and looked at it, trying to discover what it was exactly.

It was a halter top, black in color with pink, lacy things all over it. There were two zippers over the, chest-part, or the shirt. She went into the back where the changes rooms were and tried it on. She came out and found Ulrich.

"Ulrich, what do you think?"

He almost fainted when he saw her. The shirt fit her perfectly, hugging her in all the right places, forming to her curves. She looked down at it. "Does it look okay?"

Noticing the zippers, she grabbed one. "What are these for?" She asked.

"No! Yumi! Um…go change back, we've got to go back to school!" he yelped frantically. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he shoved her back towards the changing rooms. He waited until she was safely inside before he let out a pent up breath.

"It's like caring for a two-year-old…" he muttered, though he secretly enjoyed having her around. It was great to see her smiling face; it always calmed him down.

She emerged later and grabbed his hand. "Well, let's go back! I'm getting hungry!" she smiled at him.

He smiled and followed her, and a jealous on-looker stared on from the distance, determined to tear them apart….

X

_Okay guys, there's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, I've been so swamped and I'm having some guy problems so…yeah…anyway, thank you all for reading._

_1. Yes, Yumi was…odd in this chapter, trying to prove to Ulrich that she loved him, but she's an A.I. so she doesn't understand the feeling of love. She just knows that she likes him so she misinterpreted everything._

_2. I don't think I got a chance to address every question so if you have one let me know. Thanks for reading!_

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	4. Missing In Action

_Disclaimer: No…_

_Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been awhile! Sorry…Dumb guys…I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I'm really getting into this story and I've got some good ideas, but if anyone else has ideas please mention them in your review. Odd will be in this chapter more, sorry he hasn't been in here much._

_Thanks for reading! Thank ya azn DREAMER xD and Bighoggi14 for beta-ing this chappie for me! Luv ya guys!_

_This whole story is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing aZn DrEaMeR xD and ANiMEBUbbLES and awesome Bighoggi14! You guys rock! I hope it's up to your expectations!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter 4: Missing in Action

Ulrich walked into the tall, student-filled building, still holding the beautiful oriental girl's hand, and looked around at the millions of glares that seemed to be directed at them. He smiled sheepishly and made his way to the cafeteria, explaining a few things to Yumi as they walked down the hall, trying to ignore the on-lookers.

"So…what purpose is this…locker?"

Ulrich smiled. "It's where we keep our books, so we don't have to carry everything around with us. You'll understand once you start attending class."

"Oh," she muttered, staring with wide, ebony orbs at everyone and everything that passed by. "Why's everyone staring at us, Ulrich?"

He shrugged one shoulder and pushed open the large cafeteria doors. "I'm not sure, Yumi… what are you hungry for?"

She looked with wonder at the rows of food, then cringed as the smell reached her nose. "What…is that?"

"I've been wondering that since I got here," Ulrich joked, laughing a little. He led her to the lines and dislodged their hands. "Either way, it's better than starving."

She nodded and looked at the food. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to one of the trays of food, earning a rude glare from the lady behind the counter.

"They're hot dogs," Ulrich whispered in her ear, avoiding the cook's eyes. He grabbed two of them and some fries and hurriedly walked to the table.

Yumi sat down and looked down at the food before her. Her stomach growled loudly and she jumped.

"What was that!" she almost screamed, but managed to lower her voice in time. She looked down at her stomach with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

Ulrich laughed. "It's your stomach growling. It means you're hungry. Go ahead and eat."

She nodded and picked up the hotdog, hesitantly taking a small bite. She smiled, and took a larger bite. She made a small "mmmm" sound and wondered what other surprises Earth had in store for her. ((A/N: haha! Thanks Jenn!))

--

Aelita walked out into the bright sun and shielded her eyes, smiling widely. Theo looked at her with a slight smile, muttering about how cute she was. She looked to the bright sky then to the boy next to her.

"Where are we going, Theo?"

He smirked and took her hand. "You'll see. I know you'll like it."

She nodded and walked off campus with him, staring at everything with wonder. Theo noted this and furrowed his brows.

"Where did you say you were from?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Jeremie's laptop."

He backed away a little and looked blankly at her. "What?"

"I mean," she laughed uncomfortably, remembering that Jeremie had told her to try and blend in and not let the fact that she was an A.I slip. "I'm from…Canada!" she yelped quickly. "I've known Jeremie and his family for awhile so…when my parents had to leave the country for the military, I was sent here." She made up the lie on the spot, but was quite proud of it.

"So…what does his laptop have to do with that?"

Aelita smiled uncomfortably. "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all! I think the hunger is getting to me. I'm sorry," she stammered, almost tripping over her words. She covered it up with a smile.

"It's fine," Theo said. "Well, if you're hunger then we better hurry."

She nodded and slowed their pace, still looking around with marvel. Theo smirked at her, thinking up the perfect scheme in his head.

_She'll fall for my charm. I can't believe that she likes that stupid nerd. I'll just have to show her how great I am. I'll break them up soon enough…_

--

Jeremie woke with a start, jumping up into a sitting position on his bed. His glasses were askew on his sweaty face and his heart was pounding. He calmed as he looked around then thought back to his dream.

"Ae…lita?" he muttered, looking around. He noticed she was gone so he jumped out of bed and slipped on his shoes, fixing his glasses as he darted out the door. He couldn't believe that his dream had been true. He couldn't help wondering where she had gone.

He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Ulrich's numbered, slowly dying inside each time it ringed and Ulrich didn't answer. Finally, he heard his friend mutter a quick hello.

"Hi Ulrich. Is Aelita with you?"

Ulrich furrowed his chocolate brows. "No. I thought she was with you."

"Damn, that's what I thought. I don't know where she is. Can you and Yumi meet me outside?"

Ulrich nodded despite the fact Jeremie couldn't see it. "Yeah. We're on our way."

Jeremie hastily thanked them and hung up his phone, darting through the halls and outside. Maybe he was overreacting? Aelita was an A.I. that didn't understand the outside world and wanted to learn new things. She could've just gotten curious and decided to go out and look around. But…his dream seemed so real.

He made it outside and hunched over for breath, muttering something about how being a computer nerd really sucked sometimes, though he reminded himself it did bring him Aelita so he quickly changed his mind. A few seconds later Ulrich and Yumi showed up.

"Hey Jer. Are you sure you don't know where Aelita is? Maybe she went for a walk or something…" Ulrich suggested.

Jeremie pushed his glasses further up upon his nose. "That's what I would've guessed, but I had this strange dream…like she was kidnapped…at least, that's how it appeared…"

"She wasn't kidnapped," a familiar voice muttered. Both boys jumped and noticed a blonde and purple haired boy walk over to them.

"Hey Odd. So you know what happened to her?" Ulrich asked hopefully. Odd nodded.

"She went somewhere with that Theo guy from science. I woulda sworn they were a couple if I didn't know better."

Jeremie cursed under his breath. "Where did they go?"

Odd pointed off campus to a diner. "Over there I think. So what's going on? I know you guys are hiding something…"

"Nothing!" they yelled at the same time and the silent Yumi just smiled angelically.

"Uh huh," Odd muttered as the three ran off campus towards the diner. "Somehow, I don't buy that…" he muttered under his breath.

--

Sissi walked to her dorm, swishing her dark hair over his shoulder as a slut would do. She smirked at the guys gawking at her, giving them "you know you want me" looks and glaring at the girls that muttered choice words at her back. She made it down the hall and noticed a guy standing in front of her door. He was tall, wearing mostly black with dark hair.

"Hey William. You're early."

He shrugged one shoulder. "What was so important? You made it seem like you were dying."

"I am!" she replied dramatically. She opened her door. "Come in." He gave an unsure look but she just smiled. "My Daddy's the headmaster. Don't worry."

Sighing, he gave in and followed her into her over-pink, girly room, a strong aroma filling his nose and making him cough. How much perfume did she use?

"So…what did you want?" he managed to spit out, trying not to breath in the over-sprayed, perfume-filled air.

"You like getting to the point, don't you? Well…" she sat down on the bed and patted the place beside her. William chose to stand.

She sighed, rolling her dark orbs. "Whatever. I know you have a thing for that new girl, Yumi…"

He looked surprised by her conversation starter but didn't deny it. "She's cute. What's your point?"

"Well, that bonehead is all over my man, Ulrich, and I don't like it. You understand what I'm saying, right?"

He narrowed his gaze. "You want to break them up."

She smiled. "You're sharp. So, do you want to help me? If you do, I'll make sure Yumi finds you to be a much…better man for her than Ulrich."

He thought about it a moment, then turned to the door and put his hand over the knob. He didn't look back at it as he opened it and walked into the hallway.

"Fine, I'll help," he muttered, closing the door behind him. Sissi smirked and fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Everything was going according to plan…

--

Jeremie pushed open the diner door as quickly as he could, making a lot of sound and probably starting a scene, and looked around at the many eyes staring back at him. He tried to locate Aelita but couldn't find her.

"Dammit…she's not here…"

Ulrich looked around and noticed that, too. "Well, they couldn't have gotten too far. I'm sure Odd would've said something if it'd been too long ago."

"Maybe," Jeremie replied sadly back. He left the restaurant, much to the manager's delight, and stared down the street. "Who knows where she is by now."

"Two hundred meters north," Yumi spoke suddenly, smiling. Ulrich looked to her and noticed her eyes went from looking distant to their usually warmth.

"You can track her!" Jeremie practically yelled.

"Uh huh…" Yumi said, not understanding why he was angry. She turned north and looked down the street.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Jeremie cried out again, rushing up the street, ignoring the pain in his chest. He ran as fast as he could, looking everywhere for the A.I.

"Well, you never asked," she muttered to his back in a confused, small voice. "Ulrich," she said, looking up at him ((A/N: he's taller)). "Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled slightly. "No. Come on, let's catch up."

He grabbed her hand and ran after Jeremie, pulling her along with him, though she quickly caught up and ran past him. They caught up to the Einstein reincarnate and looked around.

"Do you see her?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie slowly shook his head.

--

"So Aelita," Theo muttered, taking a sip of his shake.

She looked up with a smile, finishing her fry. "Yes?"

"What really is the deal between you and that Belpois guy?"

"You mean Jeremie?"

He sighed, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Yeah."

"The…deal?"

"Like, are you two an item?"

"No…we're people!" she said happily, eating another fry, her ditsy remark making it apparent she didn't understand.

He slapped his forehead. "I mean, are you two dating. Like, in love!"

"I…don't think so…" she muttered, her heart suddenly speeding up. She couldn't figure out what he meant. _I wonder if he asks these funny questions to everyone…_

Theo took a bite out of his hamburger. "So, you're single?"

Aelita, still not understanding, picked up her hamburger and took a bite out of it as well. "Wow! This is really good!"

"You've never had a burger before? What do you guys eat in Canada?"

She just smiled and slowly chewed her bite to avoid his question. He took another drink, trying to think of how to word his statement.

"So, if you're single, do you, maybe wanna date?"

"Date?" she asked after swallowing her bite. _Humans say such funny things._

He sighed. "Like, you know, be my girlfriend!" he spoke slowly and enunciated most of his words so she'd understand.

_Well…I am a girl…and he seems nice. I don't see why we can't be friends!  
_

"Sure! That'd be fun!" she said, looking around at the empty burger joint and noticing they were the only ones there. Theo smiled at her from across the table.

"Good…" he muttered under his breath, placing his hand atop hers. She smiled and didn't move it; she'd held hands with Jeremie a lot of times, so she didn't know it actually meant anything. Though usually when Jeremie and her held hands, there was a spark or something…

Theo smiled and leaned across the table, preparing to kiss her…

--

Odd snuck down the halls, looking like a spy trying to infiltrate an important building. He pressed himself against a wall and peered around the corner. Not seeing anyone, he quickly ran down the hall, finding his destination.

Making sure the room number on the door in front of him was correct, he opened it quickly and let himself in, looking around. A desk was right in front of him holding a nice laptop with something weird on the screen. He walked over to it and squinted his eyes, trying to discover what it was.

"'A.I. program 26 and 27 running… what the hell?'" he muttered, reading the screen with surprise. "Like, a computer program A.I.?"

He noticed a box at the bottom on the screen and clicked it, not knowing what he was doing but wanting to discover the secret the two other boys were hiding. A loading screen appeared and the bar filled up quickly.

"**A.I. Program(s) 26 and 27 are now shut down."** The screen before him said. He looked at it closer.

"So…he really has A.I.s…" he murmured. Then the realization of what had just happened hit him.

He had just shut them down!

--

_Yeah, I know. I'm evil. I left a lot of cliffies huh. Oh, and I fooled you guys in the last chapter. The jealous on-looker was William, which was how Sissi knew he liked Yumi, just in case you guys were confused. Anyway, Odd's discovered their little secret and accidentally shut down Aelita and Yumi! Sissi and William are working together to break the happy "couple" up, and Aelita has just agreed, unknowingly, to be Theo's girlfriend!_

_Ulrich and Jeremie are in deep shit!_

_Hehe. Review and I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading!_

_Fox Kitsune_

_P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise the next will be longer! Lots is going to happen:) _


	5. Mistakes

_Disclaimer: I wish not…gee, I just realized I don't even really own the plot either…_

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long… School this year is REALLY hard…well, not hard, just I've got a ton of work to do and stuff…so, yeah, sorry it took so long! _

_I'm so sorry! It's been FOREVER! I've been so busy, and school is killing me this year… not to mention I'm getting ready to go to Japan this summer, studying for Driver's Ed, and trying to find a job…Anyway, hope you forgive me. Go read! And new OCs in this chapter! _

_This whole story is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing SUSHI CRAZY and ANiMEBUbbLES and awesome Bighoggi14! You guys rock! I hope it's up to your expectations!_

_Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to princess-stella-of-solaria! _

A.I. Need You

Chapter 5: Mistakes

"What the-?"

Odd stared at the computer screen before him, his eyes growing wide, mouth slightly agape. "I…I just…" he muttered, unable to finish his sentence.

He turned and quickly left the room, glad no one saw him, and walked calmly to his room, just down the hall. Inside, his mind was whirling and his heart was beating at five thousands miles an hour. He entered his room and sat down on his bed, glad Ulrich was out, though, it was no surprise-Ulrich was always gone.

"I just shut down those A.I.s…" he laid down on the bed.

The only thing he didn't realize-

When he had shut down Yumi and Aelita, he had activated something else.

Or someone else. And she smiled as she followed him down the hall, watching him go into his room, long brown hair swaying behind her. Beside her, an Asian girl stood, black hair cascading down her shoulders. She smiled as well.

--

Theo squinted at her. What had happened? He was preparing to kiss her, when the pink haired girl suddenly just fell over and stopped moving. Her eyes were softly closed, but she showed no signs of moving.

"Aelita? Are you alright?" he asked, staring at her as her head rested against the table. It didn't even look like she was breathing. It was like she was a robot, and she had been turned off.

She didn't reply. He didn't know what to do. Should he just leave her here? How would he explain to the school nurse that she had just fainted? He reached out and touched her, realizing how cold she felt.

--

"Jeremie!"

Jeremie stopped walking and quickly turned around when he heard Ulrich call him. He saw the German boy awkwardly holding Yumi, trying to rearrange the A.I. in his arms, and keep his hands in appropriate places-

Which was hard, since she had suddenly collapsed. Ulrich had barely managed to catch her.

"What happened?"

Ulrich went to shrug, but almost dropped Yumi. Jeremie helped him lay her down in the grass. "I dunno Jer…one second she was talking, the next she was out…You don't think it's another virus, do you?"

Jeremie thought about it a moment, spectacles slipping slightly down his nose. "Could be…We need to find Aelita…if this happened to Yumi, odds are Aelita's under its effect as well…they're hooked up to the same network."

"What are we going to do? I mean, we can't just leave Yumi here, and you need to find Aelita, but I'm not sure if I can carry her on my own."

"I'll help," they heard a deep voice say from a few feet away. Both boys jumped and turned, seeing William standing there.

"That's great William!" Jeremie sighed in relief. "She fainted…we think she's…not used to the climate!" his answer was rushed and the ending was stressed, but it wasn't too obvious that it had been made up on the spot.

William just shrugged, turning to Ulrich. "We should hurry…"

Ulrich nodded and went to Yumi's front, his hands wrapping around her small wrists. She felt cold and lifeless, and suddenly his heart shattered. He couldn't stand to see her like this, when she was normally so happy, so curious…

So amazing.

Shaking the thought away, he waited for William to grab her feet. He did so, and on the count of three, they raised her. She swayed a little in their arms, but thankfully the boys didn't drop her. Jeremie waved bye to Ulrich and ran off to find Aelita.

Ulrich took a shaky step forward, following William, who was walking backwards. A few steps later though, Ulrich began to falter, and beckoned the older boy to stop.

Once Yumi was safely back on the ground, only a few feet away from where they had started, Ulrich bent over and let out a heavy breath. "This isn't working."

"No kidding," William agreed. "Look, it'll be easier if I carry her by myself…why don't you run ahead and warn the nurse she's coming in?"

Ulrich didn't like the thought of William carrying Yumi, but he needed to help her. Putting his immaturity behind him, he nodded and gave Yumi one last, sad look. "You better take care of her," he told William, not cruelly, though it wasn't friendly either.

William nodded and gently picked her up bridal style, and Ulrich quickly ran back to the school, glad for all his years of soccer, which had significantly increased his stamina. He had to hurry-for Yumi.

--

Jeremie threw open the restaurant door and the first thing he saw was Theo's wide eyes and confused expression. It was a few seconds later when he saw Aelita laying her head against the cool, oak table.

"Aelita!" He wasn't sure how loud he screamed-his ears weren't working. He barely felt his feet hit the floor as he ran to the table. All eyes turned towards him, but he didn't notice.

"Jeremie!" Theo sounded relieved. "I…I swear I don't know what happened to her…she just collapsed!"

Jeremie ignored him, though it wasn't to be rude. The only thoughts running through his head was that she was going to be okay…

She HAD to be okay.

What was he doing? She was an A.I. He couldn't fall for her. His heart sped up and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He clenched his fists at his sides and turned to Theo.

"We have to get her back to the school."

Theo nodded, eyes still wide, like he was afraid he'd get blamed for her sudden sickness. He looked at her sleeping form though, and realized how peaceful she looked…how beautiful she was.

It pissed him off…they'd been so close to kissing. He let out a long breath and turned back to Jeremie. "How? You don't really expect us to carry her do you?"

Jeremie sighed. It was true. Carrying Yumi was a hard enough burden for Ulrich and William, two athletic boys. Aelita was farther away from the school though, and Jeremie wasn't exactly the strongest guy out there.

Then a thought hit him…

They couldn't take the girls to the nurse!

What if she found out they weren't real?

--

Odd paced around his room, hands jabbed in his pockets, a serious look on his face. Now what? Damn him and his curiosity.

He stopped pacing when he heard the familiar ring of his cell phone-his favorite rock song "Baby Come On". (A/N: Great song btw!) He flipped it open, confused at the number; he'd never seen it before.

"Odd? It's Jeremie!" The voice on the other line said.

Odd thought for a moment. Wasn't Jeremie the name of that kid that hung around with Ulrich? The one whose room he went in?

The one whose A.I.s he shut down?

Gulping, Odd managed to hide the panic in his voice. "Yeah. What's up Jeremie?"

"I…Listen, I don't have much time to explain, but we could REALLY use your help!"

Odd gulped again, feeling like he had a rock stuck in his throat. "Alright. With what?"

--

Ulrich cursed when he arrived at the school. What Jeremie had realized moments before had finally sunk in for him. Sure, they looked like girls, but maybe the nurse would be able to tell.

"Now what? I…I gotta help Yumi, but William won't let me not get the nurse."

He sighed as he contemplated what to do. It was then that he saw Odd leave the building, and walk past him. He seemed to be stressed, and in a hurry.

"Hey Odd!"

Odd jumped, hearing his name, and turned to Ulrich. "Oh, hey Ulrich."

"What's up?" Ulrich tried to start up a casual conversation, hoping somehow Odd might be able to help him, but he had to figure out how to bring up the situation first.

"Nothing. I got a call from your friend Jeremie. Said he needed my help with something urgent," Odd replied, pulling out his phone and turning the ringer up to the next level so he could hear it if someone called.

Ulrich opened his mouth to respond, but William walked onto campus then, still carrying Yumi. Odd gasped when he saw that the Asian girl was knocked out, but tried again to keep his surprise under control.

"Ulrich! What are you doing? I told you to go get the nurse!" William groaned and stopped before them, repositioning the girl to get a better grip.

"I um…" Ulrich faltered under his words, racking his brain for an excuse.

"The nurse isn't here," Odd cut in. "We should take her to our room, and figure things out from there."

Ulrich thanked Odd silently and nodded. "We need to do something with her…I…" _I want her to be okay… She needs to be okay…_ He finished to himself.

William nodded, silently agreeing, rolling his eyes almost nonchalantly. "Alright."

Odd smiled. "Cool! I'll lead you to our room, William. Hey Ulrich, I think you should go help Jeremie. I'll make sure Yumi's okay."

Ulrich nodded, realizing Odd was right, "I'll be back, Yumi," he whispered to the girl before turning around and running off the school's campus. Back on the schoolyard, the girl stayed quiet and still.

--

A girl with long golden brown hair cocked her head as she stared at the picture. She was very pretty; her hair was long and shiny, tied back with a red ribbon, and her eyes were big, innocent and bright emerald. She was thin and had a curious look about her.

Unsure of what the picture meant, she immediately bent her body until she was in the same position. It felt odd, but she continued anyway.

The other girl smiled as she sat on the bed. She was oriental, Chinese, with dark hair that fell just past her shoulder blades. Her bangs were parted so they hung to one side and she cast a curious look around the room, dark eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Jeremie?" she asked suddenly, the only word to leave her mouth since she'd shown up. Her voice was quiet and soft, and it received no immediate reply from the other.

Finally, the other shrugged and looked around, changing her position so she sat cross-legged on the floor. "Should we find him?"

The first seemed to contemplate this, but before she could answer, the door flew open and a stressed blonde and brunette rushed inside. The brunette's mouth fell open when he saw them.

"Odd…?"

Odd blinked slowly, mouth also agape. "Uh…"

One girl opened her mouth to say something, but a boy with black hair, holding a limp girl walked into the room as well.

"What's going on?" he asked.

--

_Sucky place to end it, I know! But I decided I better post before you guys thought I died… sorry! I promise I'll try my best to update soon!_

_Review!_

_-Fox Kitsune_


	6. Revelations

_Disclaimer: Nope._

_Author's Note: I'm trying my hardest to update everything, so I figured I should update this since it's been a year! I can't believe that! Time just slips away so quickly! I'm so sorry about that!! I think I just needed to go through a little anti-fanfic time, but I'm good now! I hope I still have people who stuck with me through this insane lapse. Sorry!  
_

_This whole story is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing SUSHI CRAZY and ANiMEBUbbLES and awesome Bighoggi14! You guys rock! I hope it's up to your expectations!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter 6: Revelations

Ulrich stared on, confused. "What's going on?"

Odd shrugged, staring at the two girls. They looked back, unsure of what to say.

"Why are there girls in your dorm room, Stern?" William asked, looking to Ulrich.

The blonde's attention flew to his room mate. "I thought you were going to help Jeremie."

"I…was." Ulrich couldn't confess how he was so worried for Yumi that he'd backtracked and come back to make sure she was okay.

"Well, I really think you should talk to him now, and see if he knows anything about this," he replied, indicating the two beautiful girls on the bed. The one with the golden brown hair shied away from Odd's movements, looking to the other for help.

"Who are you guys?" William asked after laying Yumi on the spare bed.

The dark-haired one looked up. "I'm Jenn. This is Daisy."

"Where did you come from?" Odd asked, though he wasn't exactly complaining. Two hot girls sitting on his bed; it was like Christmas.

Daisy looked at Odd before looking down, so Jenn spoke up again. "I'm not sure. Where are we, exactly?"

"You're in France," William said, annoyed. "How do you not know where you are?"

Her brown eyes grew, and she stared at Daisy, who shared the same look of realization. "Could this be…?" Daisy whispered in a soft voice.

"Kadic…" Jenn finished.

As Odd looked between them, he suddenly had an idea of where they had come from. If Yumi and Aelita were A.I.s, then…could these girls be computers too?

"I think I'm gonna go get Jim…" William muttered after a few moments of long, intoxicating silence. "He can probably point them in whatever direction they plan to go in."

The blonde's breathing grew shallow. If he told Jim, people may discover who…or should he say what…these girls really were. "No!" he said, a little too loudly. "I mean…Jim overreacts. Let's just try to help them for now."

"Jeremie?" the brown haired, emerald eyed girl spoke up, still quietly though. "Is he here?"

"How do they know Belpois?" William asked, and Odd's suspicions were confirmed.

More A.I. girls…

--

Ulrich ran as fast as he could off of Kadic's campus. Once he reached the edge, he slowed just enough to pull out his cell phone and dial Jeremie's number.

"Jer?!"

"What's going on, Ulrich?"

"Where are you?" Ulrich replied, blowing off the other question for now.

"Some café down the street…on 17th."

The German boy flipped his phone closed without another word and hurried to seventeenth street. Once there, he stopped to glance around. A small café caught his eye, and he jerked open the door and looked around.

In a booth in the back were Theo and Jeremie, surrounding an unconscious Aelita. "Jeremie…we need to get back to Kadic. Like now."

"What's going on Ulrich?"

The brunette opened his mouth to reply but his eyes caught Theo. "I'll tell you later. Let's get her back to the school."

"How?" asked Theo, clearly wanting to be included in the conversation. "We're a good six blocks away."

Ignoring him, Ulrich turned back to the genius. "Look, Theo and I will get her there. Run ahead, back to my room. Trust me-you need to get there."

"What's going on?" asked Theo, but the other two continued to keep him from the conversation.

The blonde glanced from Aelita to Ulrich. "An emergency?"

"I'd say so," replied the elder.

Jeremie nodded, though it pained him too. "Alright…Please get Aelita back to school safely."

To this, the other boy nodded as well. "Will do. Hey," his voice dropped to a whisper. "When you get there and have time, try to figure out what went wrong. If you can fix the problem, she may wake up and we can get back faster."

"I will…take care of her, Ulrich!" Jer replied, and hurried out the door.

--

"Odd…I know you know something I don't. What is it?"

Odd froze from the tone in William's voice. He'd been pacing back and forth in the room, mumbling things incoherently to himself. Biting his lip, he turned his gaze to the black-haired boy. "Uh…"

"What is it, Odd?" he asked again, emphasizing every word as if he was talking to a small child who couldn't understand. "Who are these girls? What happened to Yumi? Why are you and Ulrich being all secretive?"

"We're A.I.s!" Jenn spoke up, not knowing any better. "From Jeremie's computer."

Odd's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He coughed, then let out a long, loud laugh. "Ha…that's funny Jenn…real funny."

She cocked her head. "Funny? I do not understand."

Gulping, the blonde and purple haired boy turned his attention back to William. "I think they came from the loony bin or something…" he whispered, making the crazy signal to his head. William didn't buy it.

As if on cue, Jeremie rushed into the room then, panting heavily and bent over for breath. "I'm…back…Ulrich…said…trouble…" he muttered between bursts of air.

"Yeah…trouble all right," Will spoke up. "Who are these girls, Belpois?"

Jeremie fixed his askew glasses and stared at the two beauties on the bed. Realization immediately dawned on him. "Oh…shit."

"So they really are A.I.s?" the eldest pressed, his accusatory gaze never leaving the genius.

Jer's eyes flickered from William to Jenn to Daisy to Odd, then back to William. Ulrich hadn't been kidding when he said emergency…

"I'm gonna tell you something…" Jeremie muttered, defeated. He could think of no other thing to do. "But…it's an absolute secret."

--

"Theo, you're about to drop her!" Ulrich groaned as they somehow carried Aelita down the street. For a thin girl, she was heavy. Cussing, Theo fixed his grip and continued to walk.

"Why is she so cold?"

Ulrich shrugged. "Maybe because she's from…Russia?" even though he tried, he couldn't keep the questioning tone from his voice. "So her body temperate is probably lower than normal." Okay, so that was a bunch of bull, but he hoped Theo would buy it.

But he didn't…

"Hold on." Theo growled, and stopped walking. "She told me she was from Canada."

"That's what I meant…" Ulrich replied, too quickly. "I mean…it's still cold in Canada and stuff."

Theo didn't seem convinced. "What's going on?"

--

"You're kidding."

Well, that wasn't exactly the response Jeremie was expecting from the dark-clad teenager. "Uh…what?"

"There's no way. I mean, I know you're a genius and all, but A.I. girls? That's impossible. And even so, how could they come to life?"

"That'd be my fault…" Odd ventured, though quietly. "I…I knew Ulrich and Jeremie were hiding something, so I sorta…snooped."

Jeremie's mouth fell open. "You what?!"

Odd lowered his gaze. "I kinda went looking around on your computer. When I saw the A.I. screen, I messed around with it, trying to access something…I think I accidently did that"-he indicated to Yumi-"and started them."

The sound of feet storming down the hall stopped everyone from talking. Jeremie feared it could be Jim, but there wasn't enough time to hide the girls. The door flew open…

Ulrich came inside, carrying Aelita by himself. His body was shaking, and he quickly placed her on the bed, next to Yumi. His arms felt like Jell-O. "Still out?" he whispered to no one in particular. His eyes grew moist as he stared at the Japanese girl's sleeping face. Would she ever wake up?

"Yeah…I haven't had much time for anything else," Jeremie replied. "But Odd and William now know the secret."

Ulrich's head jerked around so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "What?!"

"Well…I had to tell them. I mean, Jenn and Daisy are right there. There's not much way to cover that up. Besides…Odd here is the one that caused all the trouble."

"Sorry…" he whispered.

Ulrich's gaze rested on William. "So now you know. You gonna keep the secret?" He wasn't worried about Odd. Odd wouldn't say anything.

William shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. There's no point in telling anyone."

Jeremie breathed a sigh of relief. Then he remembered Ulrich coming in. "Where's Theo?"

"Oh…I figured it'd be hard to explain everything to him…well, you know, lie about everything to him. So I told him to go look for the nurse. He was happy to oblige, seeing as how it would help Aelita and all."

Jeremie glared at the wall unknowingly. Realizing what he was doing, though, he quickly sat down at his computer and began to work. "I think it shouldn't be too hard to fix."

"Wait…" Odd cut in. "If you restart, or whatever, Yumi and Aelita, what will happen to Jenn and Daisy?"

"Nothing. But I don't know if they can stay here."

"Why?"

Jeremie turned his chair to look at Odd. "Ulrich and I are having a hard enough time keeping Yumi and Aelita a secret. Think we need to add two more girls to the mix?"

"But…" Daisy said quietly. "I want to stay."

"Yeah," echoed Jenn. "Me too."

The genius looked at Ulrich for help, but the German just shrugged. "Now that we have more people keeping the secret, it may be easier to hide it."

Jeremie groaned, rubbing his temples. "Fine. We'll discuss it after I fix Aelita and Yumi. Someone go watch for Jim."

--

An hour ticked by slowly. Ulrich started pacing. Odd sat on the bed with Jenn and Daisy, talking to them and learning what he could, surprisingly. It was William's watch, so he nonchalantly walked up and down the halls, a text message ready to send to Ulrich if he caught Jim walking their way.

And, as he had been for the last hour, Jeremie continued to frantically type.

"I think I've almost got it," he muttered distractedly.

Ulrich ran to the computer. "Really?"

"Yeah…let's see. This may work…" The blonde bit his lip and hit "Enter". The computer monitor cycled through line after line of Java script, and a little black box popped up on the screen. "Okay!" it said.

And in that moment, Aelita and Yumi opened their eyes and sat up, stretching. "It worked!" the boys rejoiced.

Ulrich rushed to Yumi. "Yumi? Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Her blank eyes stared back at him. "Yu…mi?"

"Yumi?" he asked again. On the other side of the bed, Jeremie was having similar luck with Aelita.

The pink haired girl stared at him, squinting. "Who are you?"

--

_Seems like these A.I.s are full of bugs. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it was shorter than the others!_

_More Jenn and Daisy in the next chapter. You'll learn more about them and why Jeremie created them. (Wow…that was a funny sentence to type.) Sorry for the long delay in posting!_

_Thanks for reading! Any suggestions, please leave them in a review!  
_

_-Fox Kitsune_


	7. Mind Over Matter

_Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, I'd be writing episodes and not fanfics._

_Author's Note: Wow…it's been awhile. I would be sitting here typing a million apologies on being so late, but it seems like I always do that. I just lost my love of writing fanfics, I guess. But I just got inspired to work on this one…Sorry BS isn't updated yet, but I'm working…just slowly. XP_

_Thanks for all the reviews and patience! Enjoy the next chapter!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter 7: Mind Over Matter

It was horrible, unbelievable, questionable, torturous, and just about every other negative adjective Ulrich could think of.

"You're…kidding right?" he asked, staring at Yumi with soft eyes, as if he was afraid to look away from her…as if she may disappear. In fact, Ulrich feared that she would, especially now.

She looked back at him, dark pools full of curiosity and confusion, but not twinkling the way they would if she was trying to be funny. Her look alone proved to Ulrich that, whether he wanted to admit it or not, she couldn't remember him. "Kidding? Why would I be kidding? And about what?"

He sighed in exasperation and horror. Why, why, why did this have to happen? Because…well, he knew the reasoning; he just couldn't admit it to himself. Instead, he looked back to Jeremie. "Alright Einstein…"

"I don't know!" Jeremie replied defensively. Ulrich could tell he was just as upset. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "I did everything right. They should be working properly."

Aelita took the blonde's glasses from his hand and stared at them before putting them on. She turned her spectacled gaze to the other A.I. girls. "Daisy, Jenn, do I look funny in glasses?"

Daisy said nothing, but lowered her gaze so that her honey colored hair covered her face, as if she was hiding. Odd found it cute, in a weird way. He'd never thought like that before. After all, she was just data.

But Jennifer smiled. "I think so. Here, let me try!" And they passed the glasses around, putting them on and taking them off, making comments and observing the world through a blind person's eyes. Jeremie was frustrated, but too confused to fight to get his vision back.

"Hey Jer…?" Ulrich sounded annoyed. Jeremie realized that the brunette had been speaking to him for some time, but Jeremie hadn't heard a word.

"Sorry…what?"

"Well…they know each other's names?" Somehow his declaration had become a question half way through.

Jeremie didn't seem to make the connection. Then, realization dawned on him. "You're right!"

Odd, who had joined in the spectacle fun, looked up, Jeremie's glasses askew on his face. The blonde genius snatched them back, putting them on. "What? I don't get it." Odd muttered.

"Don't you see, dumbass," William grumbled. "If they remember each other, that must mean that they probably have repressed memories of these two," he indicated Ulrich and Jeremie.

"You think so?"

Jeremie shrugged. "I really hope so."

Ulrich stood, beginning to pace methodically. "So…how do we trigger their memories?"

"My advice," muttered Jeremie, strictly business as usual, "is to just continue with things as usual. Maybe just going through the days and being around us will help them remember."

Aelita tugged at his sleeve, pushing bubble-gum pink hair back. "Do…I have amnesia?"

Jeremie nodded. "Yes. Your name is Aelita, and I'm Jeremie. Don't worry; you'll remember eventually." _I hope._

Ulrich turned to Yumi. "And you're Yumi. My name's Ulrich."

The memory-stricken girls looked to each other and shrugged. Ulrich's heart sank.

Jenn looked up suddenly. "Can we go outside? I'd love to see real trees and feel air."

Daisy smiled at the thought, looking around the room to see if anyone opposed.

"You think it will be okay, Jer? I mean…taking Aelita and Yumi out?"

Jeremie nodded to the German boy. "Yeah. They need to be around familiar things. This will be good for them. We just need to make sure they don't wander away or anything, but otherwise I think it's a good idea."

"I feel like I'm babysitting," William muttered, but made no opposition to taking the pixel girls out for some fun in the sun.

X

"So…where are we again?"

Jeremie, never losing his patience, smiled and said, "This is a boarding school called Kadic. This is where Ulrich, Odd, William, and I all go to school. And you and Yumi do too."

"We do?" she asked, but she seemed so enamored with the sights and sounds that she was scarcely paying attention.

He longed for her to remember, to look at him with that same, soft look in her eyes. He wanted her to say her name the way she did before, with such meaning and feeling to it; he wanted to hold her hand in his and spend time with her without all this awkward unfamiliarity that was twined between them now.

No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't get discouraged. He wanted to be around Aelita, so he would do whatever it took-

Wait…why did he want to be around her so badly? She was a computer program come to life, but she wasn't human. Not really. Still, he was so drawn to her, in a way he'd never been drawn to anyone else before.

Well, of course, he told himself irritably. He had created her. He made her to be just right for him. Of course they got along; of course he was drawn to her. Simple mechanics had made the perfect woman.

The thought hurt him, though he wasn't sure why. He wanted to keep arguing with his strange reasoning, but Aelita pulled him from his reverie. "Jeremie?"

"Hmm?"

"So that is your name." She seemed proud of herself for remembering. "You seem familiar to me, but I don't know why."

He smiled to hide his pain, and wrapped his hand delicately around hers. She didn't pull away, but she did look confused. Then she smiled. "This feels right."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

X

Daisy was quiet. Very quiet. It was a change for Odd. Somehow, when they'd all paired off for their excursion, he was coupled with the beautiful, shy blonde.

"So…tell me about yourself?" he asked, desperate for conversation. Silence was uncomfortable.

She walked slowly, eyes adverted to the ground. Odd figured she would be staring around in wonder, asking a thousand questions and eager for every answer. She seemed content to just walk around in the grass, however.

"There isn't much to tell." Her voice was so low that Odd had to strain his ears to hear. "Jeremie created me. I was the first A.I."

Curiosity took over, and Odd's natural self leaked out. "So…what I don't understand is why Einstein would make so many different girls. Was he not happy with you?"

As soon as he said those words, he wished for nothing more than to take them back. In fact, he wished so hard it wouldn't have surprised him if the words came zipping back into his mouth so quickly it made his lips spin around. However, if there was one thing Odd knew more than anything, it was that nothing could be unspoken.

Since she was looking at her feet, he couldn't tell if she looked upset or not. Instead, in an even voice, she whispered. "Jeremie loves learning. He talked to me a lot in the beginning. He was so happy when I responded. Science was a drug to him. He just wanted to learn more. And then he became really depressed after his mother died. After he was enrolled in Kadic, he was picked on a lot…"

"So that's why he created all these A.I.s? Because he was lonely?" Odd was happy. It was a sad story, but he'd never heard Daisy say so much in the entire time she'd been here. Maybe, just maybe, she was beginning to trust him.

She nodded. "Yes." Even when Odd prodded, however, she would say no more on the topic. So he tried a different approach.

"Well…do you like it? Earth, I mean."

She shrugged. "The simulated world in which I lived was created to look like this. Jenn was the one who really wanted to come."

"Well," Odd smiled a devilish smile. "I'll just have to make you see how awesome the world really is."

He considered it a challenge. And he always liked a challenge.

X

William felt weird. This was all very new to him…

But then again, pretty much everyone else could say the same thing, if stuck in this bizarre situation.

"Oh wow!" Jenn smiled as she ran through the grass, arms spread wide to feel the cool wind embrace her. She turned to smile back at William. "Hurry up!"

"I'm not running after you," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

She hurried back to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him after her. "Come on, come on!"

He felt stupid, but he had no choice but to run after her as she darted around the campus, stopping to stare marvelously at something before hurrying on again. William was forced to follow helplessly, since he was instructed to watch her. A.I.s were such trouble.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, staring. He looked around, confused as to what was so fascinating. He followed her eyes to the sky, a deep light blue that was slowly fading to cobalt. A few puffy clouds floated by, and Canadian geese flew overhead, honking and talking loudly to each other in a sketchy, aviary V.

William had never really looked at the sky before, at least not like he was now. Now, it was like a picture, painted by a sure, steady hand, eager to capture the most perfect scene. It was beautiful.

"You're right," he said with a smile. "It is."

X

As Yumi looked around a campus that should've been familiar to her, Ulrich could only sulk beside her. Here was this beautiful, smart, kind woman who was everything Ulrich had ever wanted in a girl, and she couldn't even remember his name.

As they walked, Yumi slowly drifted ahead. Ulrich shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked forlornly at a rock, watching it roll across the pavement.

"Hey Ulrich!"

He looked up as his friend from soccer waved him over. He ran over to see what Ryan wanted.

"Ready for the game tomorrow?" he asked, bouncing a ball from one knee to the other.

The brunette had forgotten all about it. "Uh…yeah. Sure am."

Ryan smiled. "It'll be good. Hey, why weren't you at practice yesterday?"

As their conversation continued, Yumi decided she didn't want to wait. Whoever this Ulrich boy was, he didn't need her and she didn't need him. She could walk just fine on her own.

She looped back around the school, bored and looking for something fun. She hoped to see Aelita or one of the other A.I. girls, but never stumbled across their path. Instead, she ran into someone else.

"Hello," he smiled, revealing a row of perfect, white teeth. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him; he was cute, with good skin and unkempt hair that suited him. Still, to no surprise, she couldn't recognize him.

"Yeah…who are you?"

"My name is Marcus…you seem lost. Are you a student here?" he asked, genuine concern washing across his tan face.

Was she? She couldn't remember. Well, if she apparently knew Ulrich and that blonde, geeky guy, then she must have been a student. "Yeah, I'm a student here. And I'm just looking for my friends."

"Oh, I see." His voice drowned out, as if he had more to say but was afraid to voice it. "Well, if you ever need anything…?"

"Yumi."

"-Yumi, then I'd be happy to help."

"I'm sure you would," Ulrich muttered icily, standing firmly beside Yumi. She hadn't even heard him coming, and wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Oh…" Marcus seemed confused. "Sorry… Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yes." The word slipped through Ulrich's lips before he could stop himself, and he mentally kicked himself for saying it.

The other boy seemed uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry…It was good to meet you Yumi," he replied, turning away quickly.

Ulrich let out a long breath, happy to be rid of that flirt's company. Yumi, however, was staring at him peculiarly.

"You're…my boyfriend?"

X

_Sorry to end it there. And yes, this chapter was sorta a filler…sorry. Sometimes fillers are necessary for the story though…_

_Anyway, next time we'll learn more about Jeremie's reasons for creating the girls, about Daisy and Jenn, and not to mention encounter many problems with Yumi and Ulrich's apparent "relationship."_

_Oh, and lots of crazy, innocent A.I. girls putting boys in awkward situations._

_Please leave a review if you have any ideas (or if you don't, either way…)_

_Fox Kitsune_


	8. You're All I Need

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this old laptop and a head full of ideas._

_Author's Note: So, I've been trying really hard to update all my stuff, seeing as how it's been like…forever. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking such a long break. I've been really inspired to write fanfics lately, and that is a big driving force._

_Oh, and Bighoggi, I am aware how extremely FAR I am behind on our deal… Let's just say, you can put it on my tab for now. I'll catch up!_

_Thanks for reading everyone!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter 8: You're All I Need

"I don't want to do this."

"Stop being a wimp! Come on!"

"Ouch! Stop pushing me! You stepped on my foot!"

"Good, maybe it will make you hurry."

"Yeah, and what am I supposed to say?"

William found Jeremie and Ulrich's whole exchange to be ridiculous and annoying. "Oh, good grief, Ulrich, just get in there!"

Ulrich sighed, turning to look at Daisy and Jenn. "Alright, alright, fine." He motioned for the two A.I.s to follow him, and they went into the main office.

"Ah, Mr. Stern. Are you in trouble again?" asked the secretary, yet again playing a game of Bejeweled. What the hell did people do all day? This seriously couldn't be how one of the top schools in the world was run. He forced the annoying thought from his mind and introduced Daisy and Jenn.

"I found them walking around outside, looking very confused. They were having trouble finding the office, so I thought I'd bring them."

Mrs. Lear, as her name plate read, smacked on her gum and turned her green eyes to the girls. "Alright, ladies. What can I do for you?"

"We need to enroll," answered Jenn. The boys had helped them practice what to say, so they were prepared to look and sound completely normal. The secretary would be easy enough to fool, since she really only cared about her game of Bejeweled anyway, but the less suspicion turned their way, the better.

"Alright. I need your names and grades. Have your transcripts already been sent over?"

Daisy nodded. Jeremie had forged some transcripts and sent them to the school, officially sealed from some boarding school in China, the other from Spain. They looked legit enough, but hopefully no one would look at them too closely.

"I'm Daisy Perez," answered Daisy. "I'm a ninth grader, an exchange student from Spain. My old school, La Escuela de la Fuentes, sent over my transcripts yesterday."

Mrs. Lear typed something loudly on the computer, her long, fake nails clicking against the keys. "Ah, here you are, Miss Perez. Your grades are very good, especially in English and Physical Education." She printed something out, handing it to Daisy. "We're very happy to welcome you to Kadic Academy.

"And you?" she asked, looking at Jenn.

"I'm Jennifer Yang, from China. I'm an exchange student too." Jenn smiled.

Ulrich was relieved this was all going so well. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Yes, here you are as well." Mrs. Lear replied as she pulled up Jenn's file on the computer. "Your math skills are some of the best in this school! I hope you'll try out for some clubs. Both of you girls." She printed off Jenn's information, handing it to her. "You girls will start class Monday; here are your schedules. You'll both be in room 376, on the third floor."

She dismissed them by turning back to Bejeweled, so Ulrich led the "exchange students" out of the office and back to the group waiting for them outside.

"How'd it go?" asked Odd, jumping up as soon as he heard the office door shut.

"Pretty good, I guess," replied Ulrich. He smiled when his eyes fell on Yumi, but she looked at him with a look of a stranger. Even though Jeremie had been working practically non-stop on the system, there were no explanations as to why the girls were suffering from amnesia, and so far, there were no leads on how to fix it.

"We have our schedules," said bubbly Jenn. She showed hers to William, who was standing closest to her in their little circle of friends. "Daisy has hers too."

William stared at Jenn's schedule, then looked at Daisy's. He couldn't help the smile that was creeping across his face.

"What's so funny?" asked Odd, his curiosity taking over.

"Sorry Jer, I know this was a lot of work and stuff, but could you have come up with more stereotypical names?" At this, William couldn't help but laugh, and Ulrich stifled a chuckle as well.

Jeremie snatched the papers from William. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Perez and Yang were believable, apparently. The girls are enrolled at Kadic now, and that's what is important. Now, can we go back up to the room so I can try to figure out what's wrong with Yumi and Aelita?"

"But…" whispered Daisy in her small voice. "I wanted to explore some."

"Yeah, Einstein," piped Odd. "Daisy and Jenn just got here. They should get a chance to look around."

The blonde genius turned his gaze to Ulrich, who simply shrugged.

"Alright, fine," he said, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "But you guys have to be _really _careful with them. The last thing we need is another accident."

"Yes!" exclaimed Odd, jumping up and pumping his fists in the air. "This will be fun."

"Wait, you said guys, as in plural," replied William. "I hope you don't mean me."

Jeremie gave him a quick look. "Well, yeah. Who else? Ulrich and I are going to be busy trying to help Aelita and Yumi recover their memories. You and Odd are the only other two who know about them. You're involved now, William."

"Please, come with us, William?" asked Jenn, staring up at him with big, dark eyes. "I want you to show me what it's like to be a human!"

William, tough and laconic though he was, couldn't find it in himself to say no to her sad eyes. "Fine, I guess I can show you around."

"Yay!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. William, taken aback, couldn't help but notice how strong she was, especially for such a slender girl. Was that because she was an A.I.? There was a lot he still had to learn about all of this.

X

Ulrich was pacing, again. When had he even started the habit? It seemed to be all he ever did anymore. Up, down, up, down, up, down. Over and over across the room. He heard it helped people think. It just made him irritable and dizzy.

Yumi and Aelita were sprawled across the bed, reading the Biology textbook that Jeremie had on his bedside table. Jeremie was typing quickly away on his laptop, lines and lines of code that made no sense to Ulrich.

Ugh! This was driving him insane! He had to do something!

He thought back over the last few days since Yumi had come into his life. It had been one big problem after another, but he wouldn't change one second of it. He still remembered the feeling of holding her hand, her beautiful smile when she began to understand something new, her innocence that had been the cause of many problems. If only she could remember!

"So, Ulrich…" said Yumi, looking up from the book. "You're…my boyfriend?"

"Uh…Heh…" muttered Ulrich, unsure how to reply.

"How come I don't remember that?" asked Yumi, sitting up so she could focus her attention on him. His face was red, but why? "I mean, what does that really mean anyway, for you to be my boyfriend?"

"Well…it's like…when you…and stuff…"

"I think what he is trying to say," cut in Jeremie, "is that when two people care about each other, they become boyfriend and girlfriend. They go out on dates and kiss and stuff."

"So…we like each other?" asked the ever-confused, amnesia-stricken A.I.

"Yes," replied Ulrich, finally finding his voice. He reached for her hand. This was wrong, he knew it was. He shouldn't be deceiving her like this, making her think that they were really a couple. Still, he didn't really know what else to do. "I like you very much."

Aelita looked to Jeremie."Jeremie, does this mean that you are my boyfriend?" she asked, desperate for an answer.

This time, it was Jeremie's turn to blush. "Oh, well, no. We're not…I mean, I'm not…"

"Oh…" replied Aelita. She looked down at her lap. _So…even though I can't remember things about Jeremie, I do know he doesn't like me… But, why doesn't he? Does it bother him that I'm an A.I.? Does it…disgust him? _Tears built up in her eyes. _Maybe that's all he sees me as, a computer program._

X

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Odd, walking with Daisy down the sidewalk that surrounded the campus.

"Well, what's around here?"

"Not much. There's a few shops, a park, a skate park, and an abandoned factory."

Daisy's interest took over. She was notoriously curious. "Really? An empty factory? What did they make there?"

Odd shrugged. "Who knows? It's been long abandoned since before the school even opened, so I heard."

"Can we go?"

The boy was regretting mentioning it. It was off campus, and closed up, though that had never really stopped Odd before. He kept Kiwi hidden there sometimes, when Jim started to get too suspicious. He wondered if he should really introduce this girl to his dog, since Kiwi was a pretty big secret. But Daisy seemed so happy, so Odd nodded. "Sure, I'll show you." He could trust her.

They walked mostly in silence, for Daisy's words were seldom. She looked around at everything, so Odd followed her gaze. It was almost as if he was seeing everything in a new light. Suddenly, the sky seemed bigger, brighter, more beautiful. The grass crunched louder under his feet. The wind tickled and cooled his skin as it danced across the earth. He was seeing things through Daisy's eyes, and he really, really enjoyed it.

"I normally skateboard around here." He had to make conversation. His thoughts were running wild. He noticed the way her skin was soft and perfect, the way the red ribbon holding up part of her hair offset the red highlits that shined when the sun hit her hair. He noticed her body, how it curved perfectly in all the right places, and how her shirt, sporting the face of a cute, chibi rabbit, didn't quite cover her belly button. His thoughts were getting bad, too bad. He had to talk. "Do you know about skateboarding?"

"Yes, I've seen it in a few videos on Jeremie's computer. It looks hard though."

Odd smiled. "Well, I'll teach you!"

Daisy smiled too, a big smile. "I'd like that."

"You know, I like to talk. Probably too much. Just ask my friends and they'll tell you." As if to prove his point, Odd realized he was rambling. "Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is, you don't have to be shy around me. You can trust me."

"Thanks." Daisy looked at her boots, at the dirt that kicked up when she took steps. "It's not that I don't trust you…I was just…programmed this way."

Odd halted quickly, not liking the sound of that. "Daisy, you're not a program. Not anymore." He grabbed her hand gently, smiling. "You're a girl now, a real girl. And you can be whoever you want to be, not whoever Jeremie wanted you to be."

Daisy wondered if Odd knew how much those words meant to her. Still, she couldn't overcome the shyness that had monopolized her character since her creation, so she didn't say anything. She smiled again, however, and softly squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

By that time, the factory was in sight. Daisy hurried ahead, eager to see it, and Odd had to jog to keep up. At the door, she paused. "Can we go in?"

"Sure…but you have to be careful. There's a rope you swing down." He thought about that a moment. "But, I'm sure there are stairs somewhere. If you want, we can go look for them."

But she had already grabbed the rope and was nimbly swinging down. On the floor, she held the rope victoriously and looked up at the doorway at Odd. "I like a challenge."

"Me too," he whispered, smiling.

She threw the rope back toward him, and he snatched it out of the air. His feet landed quietly beside hers and he gestured around. "Welcome to the abandoned factory!" his voice echoed loudly through the empty walls.

Kiwi, hearing Odd's voice, ran out of hiding with a chorus of barks. When he saw Daisy, he darted straight towards her, and she smiled and bent down to pet him. "I love animals. This is my first time to actually touch one though." She found Kiwi's magical spot behind his ear that made his leg kick, and she laughed quietly. "He's so cute."

"That's Kiwi. I hide him here sometimes, since we're not supposed to have animals in the dorms." He sat down beside her and scratched Kiwi's belly. "So, what animal is your favorite?"

"Rabbits," she replied happily. She looked around the factory, at the outdated and dust-covered machinery, the dirt that littered the floor, the walls that were cracking. It felt like a paradise. "I love it here," she whispered, as if she was simply talking to herself. "It feels so freeing. Here, I don't have to pretend to be normal…I don't have people staring at me, and I don't have to watch my every word and action to keep people from growing suspicious. Here, I can just be me."

Odd nodded. "Yes," he replied kindly. "This can be our spot, our personal paradise. We can come here whenever we want to just get away from it all." He met her eyes, and she smiled before quickly looking back at Kiwi, breaking the gaze. "Anytime you feel sad or lonely, just tell me. We can come here, and just be us."

He realized that he had never been able to talk to a girl like this before, so openly. He liked that he could be himself around her, just as she could be herself here. Suddenly, he was extremely happy to be able to just be himself with her, with Daisy Perez.

X

"Oh, hot!" Jenn cried out, quickly putting down her coffee and reaching for her napkin. She wiped her mouth and took a few, shallow breaths to help the heat go away. "It burns!"

William chuckled. "I warned you." He took a small sip of his own coffee. "You have to drink it slowly."

"I love your Earth food!" she replied, probably a little too loudly. They got a few curious looks from some people sitting at the tables around them, but no one said anything. Jenn didn't notice; she just picked up her blueberry muffin and took a big bite.

"So, where are we going after this?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee, this time making sure it was a small sip. "Mmm, this is really good!"

"Well…I don't really know what would be fun." He'd never been on a real date before, so he had no idea where to take an A.I. girl for fun. "We could go to the amusement park. All of us, I mean. The fair is in town right now."

"That would be really fun!" Jenn replied. "I wanna go on a rollercoaster!"

"Alright, I'll talk to the guys, but I'm sure they won't oppose. We can go tomorrow."

"William, you're my favorite!"

William flushed a little. He'd never heard such a thing before. "W-what?"

But Jenn had picked up her coffee and was walking around the bookstore, so he jumped up to follow her before she left his sight.

X

Aelita was walking the halls with Yumi, just walking. She was on the first floor of the school. After staring at the computer for a couple of hours, Jeremie had drifted off to sleep, followed quickly by Ulrich. Pacing must have worn him out.

"Are you alright, Aelita?" asked Yumi as they walked into the empty library. They found a work table at the back and sat down.

Aelita shrugged. "I wish I could remember." What she really wanted to say was that she wished Jeremie liked her. But she didn't even want to think those words, let alone mutter them aloud.

"I have an idea," said Yumi, and she jumped up, hurrying over to the line of computers. She turned one on and, after it had loaded up, opened the control panel.

"We were made from computers, so maybe a computer can restore our memories."

"You think this is safe?" questioned Aelita, but Yumi didn't answer.

She finished the final line of code and hit the 'enter' key. A black window came up and started cycling through lines of white text.

"This may do it," she said.

The computer sparked, and the sparks jumped from the tower onto Yumi. She screamed, trying to back away but she couldn't move. The sparks jumped to Aelita next, and the girls began to smoke. Lines of code ran through their eyes, flashing as the computer short-circuited.

They fell to the ground, unmoving. The computer screen went black, and all was quiet again.

"I knew there was something weird about that girl!" hissed Sissi, staring silently from the doorway.

X

_Alright, finally another chapter! I hope this one helped fill your A.I. needs! Of course, we're left with lots of questions: What happened to Aelita and Yumi, and when will they finally recover their memories? What did Sissi see? Did she find out the secret? Oh, and be ready for a trip to the amusement park next chapter!_

_You know the drill, please leave a review on your way out! :)_

_-Fox Kitsune_


	9. Propositioned

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko._

_Author's Note: So, here I am again. Although I didn't get many reviews last chapter, the reviews I got inspired me to hurry and write more! So, enjoy this chappie!_

A.I. Need You

Chapter 9: Propositioned

"_I love you," Ulrich whispered, his thumb stroking Yumi's cheek. _

_She flushed, looking down at her feet. She was so adorable when she blushed, he couldn't help but think. "Oh, Ulrich," she whispered back. "But…this is wrong. I'm a computer program."_

"_Shh," he cut her off, pressing his fingers lightly against her lips. "Yumi, it doesn't matter. I don't care. You're you, and that's everything to me."_

_Before she could argue again, he moved his fingers and pressed his lips against hers. One of his arms wrapped around her thin waist, the other hand cupped her cheek. At first, she seemed to resist him, but after only a second, she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It was amazing; it was passionate; it was everything he'd ever wanted._

At least until Ulrich bolted up and looked around. He was lying on the floor in Jeremie's dorm room, and his back was screaming in protest. Slowly, and painfully, he sat up and looked around. Why was he in here?

Jeremie was asleep at the desk, snoring lightly. The flashy screen saver reflected off his glasses, and his eyelids fluttered.

"Hey, Jer," muttered Ulrich, throwing a pillow at the blonde's head. Jeremie bolted up, muttering under his breath angrily at Ulrich.

"What am I doing in your room?"

Jeremie looked confused. "You tell me."

Realization dawned on them. They had fallen asleep. But, where were the girls?

"We have to find them!"

"Maybe William or Odd knows. I mean, they were out with Jenn and Daisy earlier," suggested Jeremie, pulling out his cell phone. "Oh wait…I don't have their numbers."

Ulrich dialed Odd's number and waited. Every ring made his heart skip a beat. What is something had happened to Yumi? She was smart, but she was a naïve A.I. with memory loss. Someone could have easily taken advantage of her…

"Her…ro…" muttered a sleepy voice from the other end of the phone. The German boy let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Odd! Oh good! Look…Jer and I fell asleep…Yeah, well, we've been working like crazy to get this whole mess sorted out…Well, that's good to know…"

Jeremie was going crazy, only able to hear half of the conversation. Where was Aelita? She was okay, right? His heart was hammering against his chest, his teeth clenched together. God, if anything happened to her, he was never going to forgive himself.

"So, you don't know? Yeah, that'd be awesome…Okay, meet us at the stairwell. Kay, bye."

Ulrich flipped his phone closed with a little too much force. Jeremie could swear he saw steam coming from the other boy's ears. "What did he say?" the blonde asked impatiently.

"Neither he nor William have seen Yumi or Aelita…He said that Daisy and Jenn are in their room, but they all got back late, so they both went back to their dorms. He has no idea where Yumi and Aelita are, but he's gonna help us look. He said he'd get William on his way."

Jeremie's blood ran cold. They had no leads, and this school was huge. He didn't even know where to start. Having these A.I.s was turning into a lot of trouble, but Jeremie didn't regret it. He'd never regret Aelita.

"This whole thing would be so much easier if we could just keep them in our sight all the time. Too bad we don't have a girl on the inside…"

"Trust me, Jer, if anyone else knew about this secret, we'd be committed. No one who hasn't experienced it firsthand would ever believe us."

The blonde shrugged in agreement. "Let's go find our girls." Ulrich nodded, and they slowly ventured into the hallway.

It was late, way past curfew, and the hallways were dark. Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and used it as a lame flashlight. "Where could they have gone?"

"Let's check their room first," suggested the genius.

"We have to meet Odd and William at the stairwell anyway."

They slowly traveled down the long corridor, alert for the sound of Jim monitoring the halls (Did he ever sleep? wondered Ulrich), or any other students walking around. They turned the corner that led to the main hallway, with nothing guiding them but the pathetic light emitted from Ulrich's outdated cell.

"Ouch, that was my foot," he hissed.

"Sorry," whispered Jeremie. The stairwell was just ahead…

"Hey!"

"Shh, Odd! You'll wake everyone up!"

"I can't believe you idiots lost them," growled William. He had a low-beam flashlight in his hand, Jeremie noticed. Thank goodness someone managed to own one.

"So, where will we look?"

"Let's split up," suggested Odd. "We can cover more ground that way."

"Good idea," agreed Jeremie, pushing his glasses to the brim of his nose. "We were thinking of checking their room first. Hopefully they just went to bed…but, it's hard to say."

"Alright, you guys check the second floor and Odd and I will look around the first floor. Call if you find anything."

With the plan agreed upon, the teens separated. William and Odd hurried down the stairs, Odd whispering too loudly at the older boy, probably making a stupid joke. Ulrich could hear him from the top of the stairs. "We're doomed…" he sighed.

They took the stairs two at a time, and Ulrich was surprised with how in-shape Jeremie was, especially for a computer nerd. They ran as fast as they could down the hallway, until they came to a screeching halt when Ulrich rammed straight into someone.

"Owwww…" whined Millie, whose gaze fell on the German boy on the floor. "Ulrich Stern, what are you doing on the girls' floor?"

_Crap… _he thought. What could he possibly say? _Yeah, Jer and I here are looking for Yumi and Aelita. See, we kinda lost them when we fell asleep after trying to figure out how to restore their memories. Oh, let me explain- see, they're actually Artificial Intelligence programs that somehow were brought to life. Say, have you seen them by the way?_

One way ticket to a padded room and a straight-jacket.

Thankfully, Jeremie was a much quicker (and smarter) thinker. "It's kind of embarrassing. I let Aelita borrow my notes for chemistry and, seeing as how there is a test tomorrow, Ulrich is freaking out because he has slept through that class since he transferred here. So, I came to grab my notes really fast so we could get some late night studying done."

She seemed convinced. Or sleepy. Probably both, Ulrich figured. He turned his eyes back to her. "So, don't tell anyone you saw us here, okay? Please, Millie. My dad will kill me if I fail chemistry."

Millie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed some of her red hair back from her face. "Alright. But you should hurry. Mrs. Pierce always monitors the girls' floor around this time."

"Thanks; you're a life saver!" Ulrich exclaimed. They were close to Yumi and Aelita's room anyway. They walked the rest of the way with a quickened pace and labored breathing. The door was unlocked, which seemed to be a bad sign.

The inside of the room was completely dark, and Jeremie fumbled for the light switch. When he finally located it and switched it on, they were greeted with a meticulously clean room with still-made beds. No sign of either of the girls, though.

"Dammit," groaned Ulrich. "I hope William and Odd are having better luck."

X

"I swear to God I am going to kill you Della Robia."

"Why? I thought that was a pretty funny one myself."

"Are you even taking this seriously? Do you realize how much trouble Aelita and Yumi could be in?"

Odd nodded, finally quiet. He didn't want to mention that the reason he was talking so much was to keep himself distracted. If he thought about the dangers that awaited Yumi and Aelita, he grew terrified. He'd grown attached to the crazy group of friends he had now.

Plus, what if Daisy was the one missing?

Woah, woah, woah! Where had that thought come from? He shook it stubbornly from his mind and instead focused on where to search next. They'd already raided-um, searched-the cafeteria (of course, since they were there, Odd felt the need to sneak whatever food wasn't frozen), the locker room, and the front desk. They'd even glanced around outside quickly. There was no sign of anyone.

"Well…we could try the library. I mean, didn't that Jeremie guy make Aelita to be the right girl for him? I bet she's all brainy and stuff."

It made sense, Odd had to agree. So they circled back around and headed for the library. Of course, Odd, being Odd, had never actually been to the library at Kadic, so William, annoyed as ever, led the way.

"Oh boys," sang a sickly annoying voice from up the hallway. "I think I know what you are looking for."

"Sissi?" asked Odd. "What are you doing?"

"More importantly, what do you mean?"

Sissi danced over to the two teenage boys. "Hello again, William." She glanced at him with flirtatious eyes. He was cute, and that silent, brooding look was in right now.

"Are you gonna answer our questions?"

"Come, and I'll show you." She grabbed them both by their arms and walked them into the library. Aelita and Yumi were passed out on the floor, eyes closed, unmoving.

"What happened?" Odd exclaimed, rushing over. He lifted Aelita up and shook her softly. Her head lolled limply, but she didn't respond. He softly laid her back down and pulled out his cell phone to text Ulrich. "U, we found them n the library. Sissi is here. Hrry."

"So, I saw what happened to them, and I want answers. I knew that Ulrich and you guys were up to something."

William tried not to show her she was on to something, but the surprised look on his face gave him away. "What happened?"

Ulrich and Jeremie rushed in at that time. Their gaze fell first to Sissi, who was standing the closest to them; then, it landed on William and Odd, who were standing next to two girls lying on the floor.

Aelita.

Yumi.

Ulrich's heart stopped; he had never felt so scared or defeated in his entire life. "Yumi!" he yelled, not caring that they were supposed to be staying quiet. He ran to her, cradled her body in his arms.

Jeremie was right behind him. He cupped Aelita's face, stared intently at her, and held back sniffles as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

This was looking very bad.

"What happened?" Ulrich's voice was like acid. His gaze darkened as it fell on Sissi. "What did you do?"

"I didn't _do _anything. But, I did see what happened. You guys better start explaining, or I'll tell Daddy everything."

The boys' blood ran cold. Things were getting worse. Not only did they have two downed A.I.s on their hands, they also had the worst person ever as a possible witness to some not-normal behavior.

"We have no choice," muttered Jeremie, who had managed to pull himself together.

"Fine," William agreed. "You first."

"Gladly." Sissi flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered over to Yumi and Aelita. "They just waltzed over to the computer and Yumi started typing all this weird stuff. I couldn't read it from back there, but it doesn't really matter. Anyway, all of a sudden, the computer sparked and the sparks landed on her, then on that other girl. I started to run in, because I figured they'd catch fire or whatever people do when struck by lightning, but instead, their eyes got all weird. It was like, these strange letters and numbers were scrolling through their eyes. I don't know much about computers, but I know that that's not normal. So, tell me what they really are."

"What makes you think you are even right?" questioned Odd. "How do you know what people look like when struck by lightning? Huh?"

"Give it up Odd, we'll never dodge our way out of this one," muttered Ulrich. "Einstein, you wanna explain?"

"I suppose…" Jeremie sighed. This was a horrible idea. Telling William and Odd was one thing; sure, at the time, Jeremie had been against that too. But, it had been good to have other guys on the inside, especially now that Jenn and Daisy were there too. Hopefully, that was all that would come out of his computer. But, telling Sissi was the stupidest, worst, and all-around most awful idea ever.

But, what choice did he have?

"Look…You can't tell anyone… This is going to sound really crazy."

"Just tell me."

"Aelita and Yumi aren't…human. I mean, they are, but not like you and me. See…I kind of created them. They are Artificial Intelligence girls I made on my laptop. But somehow, they managed to create human forms and come to life. We're not entirely sure how that happened yet."

Sissi stared at him, eyes squinted in confusion. Then, she looked around the room at the other boys, all looking at her with that same, serious look in their eyes. She doubled over in laughter, gripping her sides. "Oh…my gosh. You guys…really expect me…to believe…all this…" She couldn't even finish her words, she was laughing so hard.

"Look, we don't really care whether you believe it or not. Just keep your big mouth shut, got it?" threatened William, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Her laughter dried up, and she was, at once, all business again. "Okay, fine. I'll keep your stupid, crazy secret. But, what do I get out of it?"

Ulrich sighed. Of course she would want something. They just couldn't catch a break. "Fine, what do you want?"

Sissi pursed her lips, and pressed her finger against the bottom of her lip in thought. Then, she strode over to Ulrich and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I want you. You have to be my boyfriend."

He backed away, gagging and wiping his mouth against the back of his hand roughly. "You can't be serious!"

"If you don't agree, then I'll tell Daddy about these strange girls… Hmmm…" she walked over to Yumi's still body and glanced down at it. "I wonder what they look like when you cut them open? I guess the authorities could always find out."

"Fine!" He was backed into a corner. Being Sissi's boyfriend was one of the worst things he could imagine. But, Yumi being hurt, especially because of him, was far, far worse. "We have a deal."

"Oh…not quite." She spun on her heels and looked to William. "You. You're rather rough around the edges, rather…dark. That's in right now, and you are pretty attractive."

"Get to the point," he replied laconically.

"You have to want me."

"That will never happen."

"Well, whatever. You have to pretend. You have to want me, to pine over me. I want you and Ulrich to fight over me. That would put that snooty Becky in her place. She thinks she's so hot."

William was growing more and more annoyed. "Don't drag me into your stupid cat fights."

"Whatever. Do we have a deal?"

The four boys looked at each other, defeated. "Alright…" whispered Ulrich.

She clamped her hands together in delight. "Yay, goodnight boyfriend!" she squealed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and you and William better come pick me up from my room in the morning. I want escorts for class."

She danced out of the room and back up the stairs. Ulrich spit grotesquely next to a book shelf. "If she ever kisses me again, I think my lips will rot."

"This sucks," agreed William.

"Hey, what's wrong with me, anyway?" whined Odd. "I used to be popular, you know. Why are the girls going after you two now?"

"Trust me Odd, I'd gladly trade you places."

"Ugh, no thanks. You can keep nasty Sissi all to yourself Ulrich."

Jeremie cleared his throat loudly. "We need to get the girls back upstairs and figure out how much damage we're looking at."

Agreeing, William scooped up Aelita rather easily, holding her bridal style, while Odd and Ulrich teamed up to get Yumi. As Ulrich was holding her wrists, he stared down at her beautiful face. _I love you. Please come back to me._

(A/N: I just picture William being really strong, haha).

X

"Did you get my notes?"

"Yeah, right here," replied Ulrich, dropping a spiral on Jeremie's bed. The blonde's gaze didn't even leave the computer screen. Normally, he would've questioned Ulrich's notes, made sure he wrote down every word the teacher said, and even corrected the grammar. Today, however, he was so focused on the A.I. program he was running, he could focus on nothing else.

"Any luck?" asked Ulrich as he flopped down on the bed. He wasn't expecting much.

"No…" Jeremie looked even more distressed than Ulrich felt. "I really don't know how this happened…"

"It'll be okay Jer. We'll get the girls back." If only the German boy felt as confident as he sounded.

The room was quiet minus the clicking of keys as Jeremie typed quickly on his laptop. Ulrich stared at the ceiling, mind running away from him. Yumi. Never in his life had he been more terrified of losing anyone.

"Do you think we're crazy?" asked Jeremie suddenly, yanking Ulrich away from his thoughts.

He sat up on the bed and stared at the genius. "What do you mean?"

"Ulrich, look at us. We're sixteen and instead of doing what normal kids would do, we are spending our weekend locked in my bedroom trying to revive A.I. girls that we have fallen in love with!"

No one had ever said the words out loud, and it scared Ulrich. Love? Okay, so he did love Yumi. That was obvious. He had to. How else could he explain the beats his heart skipped when she simply walked by? Or how he caught himself thinking about her all the time? Or those crazy butterflies in his stomach that felt more like pterodactyls? He knew Jeremie felt the same way about Aelita.

However, in his shock from the moment, Ulrich instead said, "I don't love her!"

The clicking of the keys stopped, and the blonde pushed his glasses higher up his nose as he turned to glance at Ulrich. "You're joking, right?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Ulrich, I've seen you. You fell in love with Yumi the second you saw her, so don't try to pretend like you don't love her."

"Whatever," muttered Ulrich. Why was he pretending? It really made no sense, the more he thought about it. He was just embarrassed. Jeremie of all people should've been the one person Ulrich could trust with news like that, but he didn't. "I just…I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alright…" replied Jeremie. "Check on Daisy and Jenn while you're out."

X

"Hello…Sissi dear." _Shoot me now._

"I'm sorry William dear. Did you say something? I couldn't hear you," replied Sissi, hugging his arm.

"You heard me," he hissed beneath his breath.

"Yeah, and I also _saw _those freak friends of yours short-circuit," she hissed back. "So, what were you saying?"

William gritted his teeth. "I said hello, Sissi…dear."

"Oh William," she cooed. "You know that I'm with Ulrich." Her voice progressively carried until she was practically yelling the last sentence.

"Oh?" asked Becky, halting in her trek across the cafeteria. "You're dating that new guy now?"

Sissi spun around to look at the blonde. "Yeah. He's crazy about me. Isn't he William?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hmm," said Becky. She shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

Sissi's eyes narrowed in a glare as she looked at William. "You have to be more convincing!"

"Look, I'm not the one that's supposed to be your pretend boyfriend. Take up your romantic interests with Ulrich." He pushed past Sissi and went to sit with Odd, Daisy, and Jenn at their table.

"Jeremie and Ulrich working still?" asked Odd around a mouthful of food.

"Looks like it..."

"It must be a pretty serious problem if Jeremie is having this much trouble figuring it out," said Jenn, swirling her food around on her plate.

William was cut off from any reply as Sissi stalked over to the table.

"You tell Ulrich that he owes me big or your crazy secret it out."

X

Ulrich, trying to clear his head, was walking around the campus. At least, until he was cornered by Sissi.

"Listen up Ulrich," she spat, backing him against a wall. "William is sucking at this whole deal, so you better be convincing."

"Alright, Sissi, whatever," he replied. He started to walk around her, but she moved back into his way.

"No, not yet, Ulrich dear. I have an idea. I know how you can show everyone how much you love me."

He didn't reply, waiting for her.

"Take me on a date."

He hadn't even really been on a proper date with Yumi, let alone this controlling, obnoxious girl. "No way."

"Yes," she replied. "Take me to the fair. Don't forget-you're stuck playing by my rules."

They had already made fair plans, but now he wasn't sure what was going to happen until Aelita and Yumi were fixed. But, what choice did he have?

"Fine."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

X

"Jer…emie?"

"Oh, thank God!" yelled Jeremie, throwing his arms around Aelita and pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but stayed quiet, hugging her knees.

Yumi was looking around slowly. "I…remember everything again." She remembered Ulrich, her competition with Sissi, the craziness that had entered their lives the last week. She remembered how he'd claimed to be her boyfriend…was he?

"Aelita? Are you okay?" asked Jeremie, staring at the pink-haired girl in concern.

Her eyes slowly fell on him. "Jeremie, I think…you woke _her _up."

X

_So, no fair this chapter. I didn't realize how much stuff I wanted to cover in this chapter, and cramming the fair in seemed like a bad idea (this chapter is like…12 pages long already.) So, fair next chapter. Anyway, what's going to happen with Sissi? How will the fair adventure go? And…who is the girl that Aelita is worried about? _

_Leave a review on your way out! Thanks for reading!_

_-Fox Kitsune_


End file.
